Adventures of the Templars 2: The Deadly Crisis
by Ashlyn Dubreas
Summary: The Jedi Temple is engulfed in a crisis that is causing a whole generation of future Jedi Knights to die. Join Ashlyn Dubreas and her new friends; Raven-Cordis Vitalis, Jania Ardilles, Gavaro-Ashir Atari, Daly Solak, Aurick Tresbien and Morenci Haemin. As they try to fight for the survival of the their peers and friends. Who is behind this plot to destroy the Jedi Order once again?
1. Letter From Author

Dear Readers,

This is the second instalment of my Star Wars OC/AU story series and please remember to read the first book before reading this one, otherwise this book will not make as much sense. The first book is called _Adventures of the Templars #1 – The Founder's Beginning_. Also remember to follow and review my stories as I love to hear feedback and answer any questions you may have about the series and universe of my stories. I hope that you read and enjoy my stories just as much as I have enjoyed writing them.

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	2. Chapter 1-Old Friends

**Chapter 1 - Old Friends**

Ashlyn sat up in her bed as her alarm clock went off on her bedside table and she pressed the button on the top of the contraption. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned widely before standing up as she pulled her tunic on over top of her under tunic and fastened them both tightly around her waist. Ashlyn grabbed her boots as she sat back down on the bed to pull them onto her feet before securely fastening the straps and picking up her obi and belt. Then she got up and walked out of her room and into the small living area while putting on the rest of her garb to find the quarters empty of anyone else. Low snoring came from within her Master's room and she knew immediately that he had been pressing snooze repeatedly.  
"Why do I even bother getting up at this time in the morning?" Ashlyn muttered to herself as she poured herself a drink. A sudden idea sparked in her head and she grinned maliciously as she finished pouring her drink and then placed the jug on the bench top. Then after taking a long draught from her glass she took a step back and said in a very deep voice which was supposed to be her imitating her Master's voice.  
"Now Ash, time for the first lesson of the day," Ashlyn paused as she rubbed her hands together, "Force Levitation."  
Ashlyn pointed her hands in the direction of the jug that was sitting so innocently on the bench top and with her palms facing up she raised her hands up through the air which she was rewarded with the jug of cold water now floating not so steadily in the air above the bench. She walked the jug over to her Master's door and after pushing it open slightly she gently moved the jug to float above her sleeping Master's head.  
"1..2….3!" Ashlyn counted and upon exclaiming the last number released control on the jug, letting the water spill all over Anakin.  
Anakin yelled in shock as he sat bolt upright and frantically looked around trying to understand through his sleep-hazed mind what had just happened. Once his sleepy mind caught up with the world of the living he leapt from the bed and walked through the door to find his Padawan at the entrance to the quarters.  
"So nice of you to join the world of living Master," Ashlyn said innocently as if she didn't know how Anakin had gotten wet in the first place.  
"Ash-," Anakin started but then the young girl interrupted him.  
"Sorry Master, I have to go otherwise I'll be late for my first class of the day," Ashlyn farewelled as she then exited the room and managed to escape another lecture.  
It had been three months since Ashlyn had received the scar that now would forever be with her but she had taken it as her own and didn't reject it. The vision she had seen still weighed heavily on her mind but she had managed to keep it to herself as of late and she hoped to keep it hidden for as long as she could. Ashlyn had been walking from class to class with her friend Kyra for the last few months and would continue to do this until Master Skywalker got a mission. They walked into the classroom to find Master Plo Koon was teaching the lesson which made the two teenage girls smile. On the board was the title of _'_ _Negotiations'_  
"That's weird, usually Master Kenobi does the lectures on this topic," Kyra whispered.  
"Master Kenobi is at the Padawan Selection Trials, he's getting a new Padawan," Ashlyn whispered back.  
"Ohhh okay, cool!" her friend exclaimed quietly with excitement.  
"Padawans!" Master Plo Koon called to get all their attention so that he could begin the lesson.

* * *

"Obi-wan, relax it'll be simple," Anakin said.  
"Maybe but you have to remember I only went through this process as a Padawan and it was a horrible experience for me," the older man responded.  
Obi-wan had become even greyer over the last few months from the stress of this day which he knew had been coming up. He had his eyes on two boys but he would only choose one of them and that unnerved him. The two boys were Daly Solak and Raven-Cordis Vitalis; both were very different but fairly similar. Obi-wan had talked to both boys the day before to find out more about them and he had already been leaning toward Daly Solak. He believed the Force was prodding his mind to choose this boy as his Padawan Learner but decided to sleep on it. Both of them were friends and would be duelling against each other today in the trial. Obi-wan let his mind drift as Anakin continued to ramble on about some random topic and then they reached the two doors that lead into the hall where the trials would take place. Obi-wan and Anakin entered to find many Jedi Knights and Masters there to watch the trials, most of them were there to select Padawans of their own while others were there to watch the event. There were only about thirty Younglings left who had not already been selected and they all had a mixture of emotions on their faces. Some had fear, others were calm and some were even glaring at the other Younglings in anger. They would be judged on how attuned each of them stayed to the Jedi Code and the Force.  
"Go first Younglings Drouk and Haemin will!" Master Yoda called to the Jedi surrounding the walls of the hall.  
Two Younglings stayed in the middle while the others vacated to the sidelines, they recited the Jedi Code, bowed to the Jedi Grand Master and then to each other before going to opposite ends of the arena. Drouk was glaring at his opponent while Haemin had a completely blank face that showed nothing but calm and sureness. Drouk was the first to attack Haemin and was obviously more used to being on the offensive rather than defensive. The duel soon ended with Haemin as the victor. Mace Windu watched the boy intently which surprised Obi-wan because he hadn't had a Padawan since Obi-wan had been a youngling himself. It continued on with each pair until pair number twenty-two came along which was Solak and Vitalis which was when Obi-wan and Anakin really started to pay attention. The two younglings repeated the Jedi Code, bowed to Master Yoda and then to each other before taking several strides away from each other.  
Daly Solak was a tall and well-built boy for his age with sharp, focused, golden-hazel eyes that were framed by dirty blonde hair. Raven-Cordis Vitalis was around the same height and build as his peer but had dark reddish-blonde hair that hid sky blue eyes which had a mischievous spark to them.  
Both were very calm and reserved as they came at each other at the same time with swift even blows only difference between this pair and all the others was that they were both completely calm. They were both on the defensive which is what all the Masters wanted to see in the Younglings that were taking the trials. The duel continued for ten minutes and then the Jedi Grand Master decided to intervene.  
"Solak and Vitalis finished you have!" Master Yoda said and the two boys stopped as Obi-wan and Quinlan walked forward.  
"Youngling Solak," Obi-wan said as he was positive that this boy was the correct student for him to take on as his Padawan.  
"Youngling Vitalis," Quinlan stated confidently.  
"Younglings, to your new Masters you must go!" the Jedi Grand Master dismissed them with a small smile on his face.  
Daly and Raven left the arena with grins on their faces as they followed their new Jedi Masters out of the Training Hall.  
"See Master, that wasn't so bad," Anakin said as he gave Obi-wan a pound with his fist on the older man's back.  
"Master!" a voice called from behind them which Anakin completely ignored with a smile on his face. Daly decided to remain curiously quiet as the voice kept calling for the man in front of him. Then all of a sudden BANG!  
Daly found himself on the marble stone floor of the corridor with another person several feet away from him.  
"Ashlyn, what in the name of Tatooine's suns are you thinking?" Anakin said, helping his Padawan up from the ground.  
Ashlyn gasped, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. These marble floors can be really slippery," Ashlyn apologised as she realised she had bowled over another student in her attempt to catch up to her Master.  
The Jedi Padawan helped him to his feet while mumbling her apologies several times over and over.  
"No, I'm perfectly alright," the boy said as he looked up and locked eyes with the girl and then froze.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Ashlyn asked worriedly when the boy didn't move or say anything for several moments.  
Obi-wan decided to rescue his new Padawan from the sticky situation, "Ashlyn this is my new Padawan Daly Solak," he said, "Daly, this is Ashlyn Dubreas. She is Anakin's Padawan."  
Daly bowed slightly and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ashlyn."  
Ashlyn giggled softly, "Just call me Ash."  
"Daly, do you want me to show you the quarters you will be staying in with me or would you rather do that later?" Obi-wan asked.  
"Ash and I need to do sparring practice so we'll catch you guys later," Anakin said as he turned down a corridor with his Padawan close behind him. That's when Daly noticed Ashlyn had two lightsabers hanging from her belt as she ran to catch up to the long strides of Anakin Skywalker.  
"Master, how old is Ashlyn?" Daly asked his new Master.  
"She is only a few months younger than you, she turns fourteen in about a month or two," Obi-wan said and was received by a very shocked look on his Padawans face.  
"But she is a dual wielder, I thought you couldn't pick that until you turned fifteen or sixteen years old and how long has she been a Padawan for if she is my age?" Daly said incredulously.  
"Last year she was apprenticed to Anakin because she was falling behind in her clan not to mention the younglings from your year were already behind due to the Clone Wars because of the little numbers of Jedi Masters who could instruct you in your training," Obi-wan replied, "And Ashlyn showed extreme potential on her last mission using two lightsabers; the second lightsaber is actually a training one."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** There is not a lot of information out there on how the Padawan Selection Process Ceremony works exactly so the majority of this was developed by me, I do not own Star Wars so it is not canon. The majority of the information I got was from Obi-wan's experience with being selected and that is why he feels uncomfortable with the process because he almost wound up being one of the students that were sent to an agri-world and it was on the way there that Qui-gon decided to take him on as his Padawan. It is the best I could do with the little information I had. Tell me what you think of Obi-wan's new Padawan, Daly Solak._

 _May the Force Be with You...Always!  
_ _Ashlyn Dubreas_


	3. Chapter 2-New Friends

**Chapter 2 - New Friends**

Later that day, Obi-wan and his new Padawan arrived at the training hall where the Jedi Master knew Anakin would be sparring with Ashlyn. A few other Jedi were in the room with their new Padawans. The pair observed Anakin and Ashlyn duel with precision and elegance to the point that Daly was mesmerized by the young girl. Then the two stopped their duel as they walked over to Obi-wan and Daly. That's when Daly noticed the fierce scar that shot across Ashlyn's face which he hadn't noticed earlier because her hair had been hanging loose and now it was tied back. Ashlyn noticed the look on the other Padawan's face and just smiled slightly nervously.  
"Anakin we need to get to the Council Chambers before we are late for the meeting," Obi-wan said sternly.  
"Oh Master, am I allowed to come?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Not this time Ash," Anakin responded, "You have study to do."  
"Oh yay good old study! How boring!" Ashlyn said in an exaggerated tone as she turned to the bench against the wall, picked up her study bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
"Daly it's probably best you go with her to her study group," Obi-wan said, "I'll take you to the tailors later on today."  
Daly nodded and followed Ashlyn out of the room and down the hall in complete silence.  
"So why did you become a Padawan so early?" Daly asked trying to initiate conversation.  
"Because I was falling behind in class and Master Yoda couldn't teach me in my clan so I was apprenticed to Master Skywalker," Ashlyn said.  
"Which clan were you in?" Daly inquired curiously.  
"The Clawmouse clan," Ashlyn answered, "You?"  
"I was in the Vicente clan," Daly responded.  
As they continued walking down the hall a girl walked into their corridor, saw Ashlyn and decided to join them.  
"Ash finally I found you, Master Offee was giving me a lecture about if I don't study I will fail my exams this year. I only just managed to escape," the girl said.  
"Yeah I got the same lecture from my Master just then only it was done using the training bond and not verbally," Ashlyn said.  
That's when the girl noticed the boy who was walking with them, "Oh hi, you must be Master Kenobi's new Padawan. I'm Kyra Scorpio," the girl introduced herself.  
"Daly Solak," he responded.  
Ashlyn noticed that they had stopped walking and she really didn't want to be found by her Master and accused of skipping the study group.  
"Come on, if we don't hurry up we are gonna be late and then we will be in trouble," Ashlyn said as she started to walk briskly down the corridor with Daly and Kyra close behind her.  
As she had been worried about they were late and found all the new Padawans there as well to make it even more embarrassing.  
"Padawans I hope you have a perfect explanation for being late," Master Shaak Ti said disapprovingly.  
"I'm sorry Master we got caught up talking, I promise it won't happen again," Daly said as he bowed apologetically and then went to sit with a group of boys.  
"Very well then, now as I was saying before our latecomers arrived. Since there are so many new Padawans I was thinking that you can all chat and mingle so you can all become acquainted with each other instead of doing study today," Master Ti said which brought smiles to many of the group's faces.  
"I want each of you to sit next to someone you don't know and get to know them for 10 minutes. Then when I say, stand up and find someone else," the Togruta Master explained, "The clock starts now."  
 _Great!_ Ashlyn thought to herself, _Bonding exercises._  
Then someone sat next to her and she looked up to find Daly there.  
"We are supposed to be talking to people we don't know," Ashlyn said in annoyance.  
"Well I already know the majority of these people and you're the only one I don't really know very well," Daly said.  
"Okay so how about we ask each other 10 questions alternating turns," Ashlyn suggested with a shrug.  
"Okay I go first," Daly said, he thought for a while and then asked, "What's your homeworld?"  
"Naboo," Ashlyn responded, "Yours?"  
"Nar Shaada was where I was before I came to the Temple but I wasn't born there and nor was it much of a home to me," Daly said nervously.  
Ashlyn raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"I don't like to talk about it," Daly stopped her before she got a chance to ask.  
"Ok then, umm, who was your Crèche Master?"  
"Master Aayla Secura."  
"Master Luminara Unduli," Ashlyn answered as she sensed the question was going to come.  
They continued on like this; asking mostly silly insignificant questions, until they reached the last question.  
"How did you get your scar?" Daly asked.  
Ashlyn looked a little shocked at first, no one had asked before because the story was common knowledge around the Temple and she didn't know how to answer the question.  
"Ummm, you don't know?" Ashlyn asked nervously.  
"No, should I know?" he replied worriedly.  
There was silence for a few minutes and then Ashlyn finally decided to end it with a response, "Asajj Ventress did it a few months ago when I went on a mission to Naboo."  
Daly frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Daly said looking away with an apologetic look on his face.  
"Don't worry about it, I even forget that it's there sometimes," Ashlyn admitted reassuringly.  
Ashlyn and Daly looked into each other's eyes for the next few seconds and then Master Shaak Ti awoke them from their daydreaming.  
"Okay Padawans get up and find someone else," the Jedi Master called.  
There was a rustle of teenagers moving around for a few minutes as they all went looking for a new person to talk to and to get to know. Ashlyn remained seated as she read her datapad; if someone wanted to talk to her they would come over themselves and someone did sit next to her. She looked up to see one of the boys who Daly had been sitting with at the start of the class and she wasn't impressed with herself that all the boys wanted to get to know her.  
"Hi, I'm Raven-Cordis, my friends call me Raven," the boy said politely and held his hand out to shake her hand.  
Ashlyn shook his hand, "Ashlyn but everyone calls me Ash."  
Raven nodded with a grin on his face, "You seem awfully different to a lot of girls there are in the temple," he said with a quizzical look on his face.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Ashlyn asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
"No, I meant that most girls are really snobbish and can be a little bit crazy. You would think the Jedi Code would be enough to stop them from having crushes on all of us guys but it's not which makes it really difficult for us," Raven explained in detail.  
"We are all teenagers you know, code or no code, we are still going to have those challenges," Ashlyn said wisely, "Who's your master?"  
"Master Quinlan Vos," Raven said, "Yours?"  
"Master Anakin Skywalker," Ashlyn responded.  
"Sweet."  
"Who are your friends over there?" Ashlyn asked curiously.  
"I'll introduce you to them if you want," Raven said as he got up and led Ashlyn over to the group of about four boys.  
"Hey guys, this is Ash," Raven said, "Ash, this is Morenci but we call him Stret, this is Daly who you already know, Aurick but he prefers to be called Treb and Gavaro-ashirazol but we call him Gav."  
Stret had short white-blonde hair that was up in the traditional Padawan hairstyle and green eyes featuring his pale complexion. Treb had black hair which reached to the top of his shoulders with his Padawan braid sticking out of it and brown eyes. Gav had dark brown hair with a white blonde fringe which was reasonably short but longer than normal and kind grey eyes. Daly, Raven, Treb and Stret were all fourteen-years-old while Gav was a year younger.  
"Hey Ash," they all greeted her at once.  
"Ashlyn!"  
Ashlyn turned around to find Kyra beckoning her over to the other side of the room.  
"I'll see you later boys," Ashlyn said as she turned and walked over to her friend who was standing with another girl.  
"Ash, this is Jania. Jania, this is Ash," Kyra introduced the two girls to each other.  
"Who is your Master, Jania?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Master Adi Gallia, she selected me this morning during my combat lesson," Jania said with excitement, she had white-blonde hair that came to just below the chin and brown eyes.  
"Wow congratulations!" Ashlyn congratulated the girl.  
"Thanks," Jania replied with a smile and then they walked over to the group of boys.  
Stret was with Master Mace Windu which everyone gasped at with shock written all over their faces. Gav was with Master Ki-Adi Mundi and Treb was with Master Plo Koon. Then all of a sudden Master Shaak Ti called the attention of all the Padawans in the room to her attention.  
"Okay everyone you may go now," she said which caused all of the teenagers to rush out of the room in their newly formed groups.  
The talk was on going to the tailors to get their robes and what designs each Padawan had chosen.  
The group of three girls and five boys walked through the corridors in search of their Masters and then Ashlyn remembered where they would be.  
"Wait all of our Masters are on the Jedi Council and there is a meeting on today," Ashlyn said as she turned and led the group in the direction the Council Chambers Tower. They reached the top of the tower and when they came out the Council was obviously still in session because the doors were closed. The office lady was sitting behind her desk and when she saw the group she stood up.  
"Ashlyn you know the rules, only Padawans of the Council members can be up here unless they have been summoned by the Council to attend," the lady stated sternly.  
"But we are all their Padawans," Raven said stubbornly.  
"Mate Master Quinlan Vos isn't," Stret whispered into his friend's ear.  
"Yes but he is in the session," Raven muttered through bared teeth.  
"Kynda, it is the truth and have I ever lied to you?" Ashlyn said innocently.  
The woman stood up straight, "Alright go into the other room but if you all make too much noise you will have to leave," Kynda firmly stated.  
The group all filed into the room that the Council members used for meditation which had one meditation cushion for each of the Council members.  
The Padawans all sat down on the cushions that belonged to their Masters without even thinking about where they were sitting. They were talking when all of a sudden the doors opened and the Council members entered to find the room occupied by their Padawans.  
Master Quinlan Vos was just outside and was obviously about to leave when he noticed his Padawan in the room with the others.  
"Raven, come on it's time to go," Quinlan Vos beckoned to his Padawan to follow him which Raven obliged to quickly.  
The Council members each left with their Padawans some in groups and others individually; Ashlyn and Daly followed their Masters out of the room and into the elevator.  
"Daly, do you want to go to the tailors this afternoon?" Obi-wan asked.  
"Yeah sure," Daly said with excitement.  
"Can I come too Obi-wan?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Anakin?" Obi-wan inquired.  
"Well I was going to do more sparring practice with you but I'm sure we can skip one session, it won't do any harm," Anakin said and grinned when Ashlyn got excited.  
"Yes! Thank you so much, Master," Ashlyn exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** New Characters! As I am up to writing Book 7 (my study has gotten in the way of me keeping up to date with posting the stories) so I have been working with these characters for almost five years now. The majority of them are based off members of my Guild in SWTOR and were each created with the person they represent. Tell me what you think of them so far. _

_May the Force Be with You...Always!_  
 _Ashlyn Dubreas_


	4. Chapter 3-Coruscant Traffic

**Chapter 3 - Coruscant Traffic**

They jumped into a speeder with Anakin behind the wheel as always which caused Obi-wan's face to go slightly green.  
"How about I fly this thing Anakin?" Obi-wan asked in almost a pleading tone.  
"Master, no offence but if you fly we won't reach the tailors until life day has come and gone," Anakin said amusedly.  
"Yes and do you realise how many fines the Order has had to pay from you going rogue all over Coruscant for the last the 20 years," Obi-wan said.  
Anakin just laughed, "Come on Master, it'll be fun."  
Obi-wan sighed and then jumped into the passenger seat, "Daly, Ash; make sure you're buckled in tight," he said as the two Padawans took his advice.  
"Master I'm anything but dangerous when I'm flying," Anakin said in annoyance.  
"Just go Anakin."  
Anakin then flew out of the hangar bay at top speeds which caused the other three occupants to lose their stomachs back in the hangar.  
The Jedi Master weaved through the traffic with speed and precision enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair.  
Ashlyn and Daly were enjoying it but after 10 minutes they didn't want to open their mouths afraid that vomit would come out instead of words.  
 _Master, can you please slow down?_ Ashlyn asked her master over their bond which he obliged to immediately.  
"Wasn't that fun?" Anakin called over the noise of the traffic with a grin spread from ear to ear.  
"Slightly yes but slightly no," Ashlyn said.  
"That's settled Anakin, on the way back I'm flying this thing," Obi-wan said.  
"Agreed."  
"Me too," Ashlyn agreed with Daly.  
They got to their destination in the next 5 minutes and all jumped out of the speeder. Daly and Obi-wan fell down onto the durasteel ground while holding their stomachs. Ashlyn and Anakin were standing there looking at the other two in a very odd fashion. Anakin helped his former master to his feet while Ashlyn helped Daly.  
"How do you not feel like spilling your guts out?" Daly asked her in disbelief as Ashlyn pulled his arm over her shoulder to help him walk.  
"Well, I kind of have to put up with that every day, after a while, I was able to recover quickly and be able to walk without assistance when the journey ended," Ashlyn said.  
Daly laughed along with Ashlyn lightly but stopped when his stomach gave a lurch. Ashlyn winced and then she sent waves of calm over the small bond that had started to form over the course of that day. Daly started to feel better every few seconds and then he stood up straight and didn't need the support from the other Padawan anymore.  
"Thanks," Daly said, touching his mind against hers which made him completely relax.  
"Don't mention it," Ashlyn replied with a small smile.  
Their bond wasn't strong enough to talk over it yet but it was enough to feel each other's emotions and such. They all entered the shop and were greeted by a sight of twenty or so other Padawans which caused the eyes of the four newcomers to widen.  
"I guess we should have thought about this," Obi-wan said.  
Ashlyn and Daly ran off to find their friends in the mess and they did with success.  
"We thought you guys weren't going to show up," Raven said.  
"Who's gotten their robes already?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Well Gav and Jania have already gotten theirs and I'm waiting for my name to be called," Raven responded, "Stret is getting his measurements taken and I think I'll go look at the racks for a robe, belt and boots while I'm waiting."  
"I'll help you out," Daly said following his friend over to the racks leaving Ashlyn with Gav and Jania.  
"So what are your new robes going to look like Jania?" Ashlyn asked curiously.  
"Well the main colour is grey with a bit of dark marron," Jania replied excitedly, "I've had my mind set on those colours since I was ten years old."  
Ashlyn nodded, "Cool, what about you Gav?" she asked.  
"Oh umm, I just went with the normal earthy colours," Gav said slightly nervous, "I think I'll go look at the racks."  
Gav left to go find Daly and Raven slightly nervous about being amongst a crowd and being asked questions by someone he didn't know very well.  
"Don't worry Ash, Gav takes a while to connect with people," Jania said knowingly.  
"So you guys were in the same clan?" Ashlyn guessed.  
"Yes we were in the Bergruufta clan but he's always been edgy with crowds and new people," Jania explained, "It's best to let him warm up to you and then he will be more comfortable with you."  
"Don't worry, I'm not an overly out there person myself. I prefer to let people come to me if they want to get to know me," Ashlyn stated simply.  
"What's it like being the Padawan of the Hero with No Fear?" Jania inquired.  
"Well a bit interesting here and there but nothing too glamorous to be honest," Ashlyn replied blankly.  
Then the two girls were joined by Stret who had obviously finished getting his measurements done for his robes.  
He looked around the crowd nervously, "So, where are the guys?" he asked.  
"Over there by the racks," Jania replied.  
"Thanks," Stret said and then walked away to find his friends.  
Ashlyn and Jania looked at each other and smiled, "The boys are quite nervous around new people, aren't they?" Ashlyn said.  
"Yeah but as I said it won't be long and they will calm down, they just have to settle into their skins first," Jania replied.  
"I mean Daly and Raven are basically the ringleaders," Ashlyn said.  
"There is actually a reason for that, see Stret, Treb and Gav used to get picked on a bit by some of the other boys and then one day Raven and Daly stood up for them and defended them," Jania explained, "They have been a tight-knit group ever since and most of the other boys dared go up against them again for obvious reasons I guess."  
Ashlyn was watching Daly while Jania was telling her the whole story and the Padawan didn't realize she was zoning out until Daly looked up and met her eyes. Ashlyn looked away immediately bringing herself back to the world of the living and she was confused as to why she was feeling this way about this boy who she had only just met this morning. The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly as the sunset in the Coruscanti sky as Obi-wan flew the speeder through the traffic back to the temple. When they arrived back they got out of the speeder and went to the living chambers. The Masters bade goodnight to their Padawans as they all went into their rooms and lied down to go to sleep. That night Ashlyn had the same vision as before with the seven children, only now their features were clearer and they looked more real than before.

* * *

A/N: Poor Obi-wan but I can't help it, I love the playful quarrelling between Obi-wan and Anakin over the younger one's flying style. This chapter is mainly a bonding one between Ash and the new Padawans. Please review I love to hear feedback from my readers.

May the Force be with You...Always!  
Ashlyn Dubreas


	5. Chapter 4-Friends Stick Together

**Chapter 4 - Friends Stick Together**

The next morning, Ashlyn woke up at 0500 which she had become quite accustomed to over the last year and a half and then she suddenly felt sorry for Daly. Obi-wan would have woken him up at 0400 and Daly's body would get a big shock from the sudden change in the new wakeup call time. The Padawan walked out of her room while pulling on her robe and then she realised that her Master was still asleep which caused her to groan.  
"Lazy," Ashlyn muttered, "Two mornings in a row," she added, shaking her head as she left the private quarters and went on her way to the mess hall to have some breakfast. Halfway she walked past the temple gardens to find Gav under one of the trees but he wasn't sitting on a meditation bench. He was sitting on the dirt with his brown boots off his feet and he was no longer wearing his Youngling attire which meant Master Mundi must have taken the younger Padawan to pick up his robes this morning. Gav's undertunic, pants and belt were same brown colour as his boots, the second undertunic was a dark earthy brown colour, his tunic was a light tan with dark green hemming, the tabards were a dark purple, and the obi was a golden yellow colour. Ashlyn also noticed an intricate design that had been embroidered on the end of the right sleeve of Gav's tunic which caught her interest as to its purpose. Then the Padawan's thoughts turned back to wondering why someone would choose to sit on the dirt when the benches were really comfortable. Then as if reading her mind Gav spoke, "It's perfectly normal to want to meditate like this; it helps with building a stronger connection to the Force."  
Ashlyn came closer and sat down a little way from him but on one of the benches instead of the dirt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Ashlyn said as she sat down on a stone bench that was next to him, "I've never seen anyone do it before."  
Gav opened his eyes and shrugged, "I like being in contact with the living Force through the earth because it helps me think clearer," he stated quite simply, "Plus I like the feel of it compared to those stone benches."  
"Anyways I better get going before my stomach explodes from hunger," Ashlyn said as she got up, "I'll see you in class."  
"Sure," Gav said with a small, slightly nervous smile.

* * *

Ashlyn headed off to the mess hall to find all the others there except Gav, Kyra and Raven, she got some food and sat down at the table they had all congregated at. This was a change because Ashlyn had always sat next to Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker but it was a welcome change as her circle of friends had grown. Daly was the first to sit with her in his new Padawan attire which was an interesting selection of colours that intrigued the teen. The boots and belt were a dark metallic grey while the undertunic, obi and pants were a deep maroon. His tunic was a golden yellow colour with dark navy hemming on the sleeves and neckline that somehow matched all the other colours while the tabards were a standard black made out of leather.  
"So what time did Master Kenobi wake you up this morning?" Ashlyn asked as the boy yawned widely.  
"0400," Daly responded through a second massive yawn.  
At that moment Raven sat on the other side of the table and laughed heartily at his old friend, earning himself a heavy set glare.  
"Shove a boot in it, Raven," Daly threatened quickly.  
"Just got back from collecting my robes myself," Raven revealed, "Couldn't bear to ruin these shiny boots already," he added sarcastically. His boots and belts were black as well as the second undertunic which was barely visible around the Padawan's neck. Then the top undertunic, obi and pants were a similar golden yellow to Daly's tunic while his tunic was a solid dark green colour. Lastly, the tabards were a metallic stone grey colour made out of leather.  
"Looking good mate," Stret said as he took a seat next to Raven.  
"Not bad yourself," Raven mentioned as he took a quick look at the other boy's robes which were fairly basic. Stret's belt and boots were the standard dark brown leather while his tunic was also the standard tan colour. The undertunic, obi and pants were dark blue and tabards were the standard black leather ones. Ashlyn had no doubt that Master Windu had been strict with Stret on his colour selection which made her feel slightly bad for the other Padawan who didn't seem to mind at all.  
"So Ash what classes have you chosen?" Raven asked after he had arrived at the Mess Hall.  
"Diplomacy and Negotiation, Dual Wielding Basics and Force Usage," Ashlyn responded, "How about you?" she inquired.  
"Single Wielding Basics, Piloting Basics and Force Usage as well," Raven said proudly.  
"How are you going to make it through Piloting Basics?" Daly asked sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah, well in case you don't remember I was eight when we did that class," Raven retaliated, "Mr Perfect Pilot."  
Daly grinned at his friend and shook his head as he laughed silently to himself in his head and he responded with a slightly more dramatic response, "Well you certainly gave Master Saesee Tinn a heart attack."  
Raven glared at him and then broke out in laughter as he remembered something else, "At least it wasn't as bad as when we had that meditation class with Master Yoda and somehow you managed to blow up the lights in the whole of the Temple," Raven pointed out.  
"What?" Ashlyn asked incredulously and then looked at Daly in shock, "That was you."  
Daly's eyes shifted and then he grinned sheepishly, "Yes, that was me." Everyone at the table started to laugh heartily as Ashlyn turned to Stret and asked what classes he had selected.  
"Engineering, Single Blade Wielder and Jedi History," Stret responded as Gav sat down in the empty seat next to him.  
"I have Meditation, Single Blade Wielding and Force Usage," Gav said as he started to eat his breakfast.  
Treb hadn't talked the entire time as he was busy trying to shovel as much food in his mouth as quickly as he possibly could while Jania glared into the back of his head and shook her head in disgust.  
At that moment, Jania joined them and excitedly asked Ashlyn, "What do you think Ash?" as she turned in a circle to show off her robes. The belt and boots were a dark maroon colour with a single tabard of the same colour over one shoulder that crossed her chest before descending with a point to end mid-thigh, and her undertunic and pants were a golden yellow colour. Lastly, the tunic which had no sleeves was a stone grey with half the neckline hemming a soft purple colour.  
"They look amazing," Ashlyn approved as she stood up to take a closer look. The boys all groaned quietly in reaction to the two girls acting the way they were at that point in time.  
Jania rolled her eyes in annoyance, "See, this is what I've had to put up with for several years."  
"Don't worry, that's why you have Kyra and I," Ashlyn said as she sat back down and the other Padawan took the empty seat next to her, "What class did you pick by the way?" she asked.  
"The classes I picked are Force Stealth, Diplomacy as well as Basic Lightsaber Wielding," Jania said and when everyone looked at her funny, "And that is a bad thing why?" she asked.  
"It's not, I'm taking that one as well," Daly said, "What?" he inquired accusingly as everyone looked at him in shock as well.  
"Is it bad that Jania and I haven't chosen whether we want to be a single, dual or double wielder yet?" Daly asked incredulously.  
Raven chuckled softly and then patted his friend on the back, "What're your other classes mate?" he asked.  
"Diplomacy and Negotiations as well as Jedi History," Daly said, "Master Obi-wan wanted me to try them at the very least."  
"Don't worry about it Daly my Master wanted me to pick Unarmed Combat again and I was like hell no," Ashlyn said, "Besides he already does a lot of that in our sparring so what would be the point."  
The Padawans finished their food and then got up to leave the Mess Hall shortly after and then they separated to go to their individual classes. The first lesson of the day was always combat, then theory classes before lunch, study group, practical Lessons after and then classes that revolved around meditation and the Force.

* * *

After lunch later that day, the group was heading to Study group while they all chatted away to each other about different topics. Suddenly another group of Padawans who had bullied some of the group's occupants in the past were heading in the opposite direction. All of a sudden one of the boys shoved past Gav, knocking him to the ground. This led to a lengthy list of events that would dominate the next few months for both groups.  
"Hey Kalus, bugger off you clumsy Gundark," Raven bellowed at the fourteen-year-old boy who had pushed Gav to the ground.  
The two groups turned to face each other and Daly helped Gav to his feet while death glaring the offenders. Kalus had short black spiky hair and eyes that were almost black in colour which came with a not so pretty sneer on his face.  
"What are you going to do Raven hey?" Kalus threatened back, "I'm even surprised any of you wimps were selected to be a Padawan."  
Kalus and his friends started to laugh and then all of a sudden a response came from an unlikely source. Ashlyn had drawn her training lightsaber out and threw across the hall so that it just missed the boy's head and then boomeranged back to her hand.  
"What was that again?" Ashlyn asked.  
The boys all looked at her in shock and then the other group bolted down the hallway which caused Ashlyn to laugh. She knew it was only a training lightsaber so she couldn't have hurt any of them but they didn't know that little fact. Ashlyn looked around at her new friend's shocked faces.  
"What?" she asked, "Oh so I'm not allowed to stick up for you guys?"  
The boys all laughed, "No that was just a little bit unexpected," Daly said.  
Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "Let's get to class, shall we?"  
They all agreed and went on their way; they entered the room to find Master Yoda standing there talking to Master Jocasta Nu.  
The Jedi Grand Master looked up to see Ashlyn had arrived in the room and started to walk towards her.  
"Master Yoda," Ashlyn said, bowing to the small green Jedi Master.  
"Padawan Dubreas, a word with you I would like," Master Yoda said sternly.  
Ashlyn placed her bag down on her seat and followed him out of the room; she glanced back worriedly at her friends before the door closed.  
The Jedi Grand Master started to lead her down the hallway in the direction of the Council Chambers which caused the young Padawan to become even more nervous.  
"Master, I'm not in trouble, am I?" Ashlyn inquired.  
"Discuss this when our destination has been reached we will," Master Yoda responded.  
The walk to their destination felt like it was taking much longer than it usually did but Ashlyn thought that it might just be because the old Jedi Master was setting the pace.  
Finally, when they did reach the centre tower Ashlyn followed Master Yoda into the round room to find the whole Council in session which caused her to become unnerved.  
Master Yoda took his seat and Ashlyn glanced quickly to look at her Master, he seemed unhappy with her but when he saw her looking he sent her a message via their training bond. _Everything will be fine._  
This enabled Ashlyn to relax a bit but not totally as she suspected what this was all about in the first place.  
"Padawan Dubreas," Master Windu said, drawing her attention to him, "This morning did you throw your lightsaber at another Padawan?" he demanded.  
Ashlyn looked down at her boots, "Yes Master Windu I did."  
"That is not a good thing Padawan; do you take pride in doing such an action?" Master Saesee Tin asked.  
"No of course not and plus it was only my training lightsaber so even if it had hit anyone it wouldn't have injured them," Ashlyn said losing her temper slightly, "I wouldn't do such a thing unless it was necessary."  
"And you deemed it necessary?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi asked sternly.  
"Yes because if you would have all opened your eyes you wouldn't have made that group of boys Padawans," Ashlyn responded hotly.  
"Oh, and why is that?" Master Windu asked in a scoffing sort of manor.  
"They're bullies, I was told by other Padawans that they have been bullying others since they got to the temple," Ashlyn said.  
"Mind your tongue Padawan, you are getting ahead of yourself," Master Windu said sternly.  
"Never the less, your reaction to these other Padawans is unacceptable and there will be consequences for it," Master Plo Koon commented.  
Ashlyn looked over at Masters Skywalker and Kenobi to try to gauge what they thought of this but Obi-wan had a straight face while Anakin was avoiding eye contact with her.  
"Dismissed you are Padawan Dubreas; back to class you may go," Master Yoda said.  
Ashlyn bowed and turned around and left the room but she didn't feel like going back to class, so she decided to go back to the quarters that she shared with her Master. The class had almost finished anyway so what would be the point. By the time she arrived at the quarters the class had finished so she quickly grabbed a piece of fruit and the book she needed for the next lesson. Ashlyn walked out the door and bumped straight into Daly who was carrying her study bag.  
"Thought you might like this back," he said, handing her study bag back to her.  
"Oh thanks," Ashlyn said as she turned around to put the bag in her room.  
Daly hovered at the door, unsure of whether he would be allowed in or not.  
"Hehe, you can come in if you want," Ashlyn said as she walked down the short hallway to her room.  
Daly stayed in the sitting room and looked around at the décor that was so similar but yet so different to his Master's décor.  
"I added a few things when I started living here with my Master," Ashlyn said, "like the fruit bowl was never in here."  
"I just wanted to say thanks for standing up for Gav. One thing for sure you have more guts than we do to do what you did," Daly said.  
"Yeah and it got me into a hell of a lot of trouble," Ashlyn responded sourly, "Anyways we better go."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I believe without a doubt that there are bullies even amongst the Jedi Order students, it is inevitable that if you have a large group of teens that some will develop those attributes. Ashlyn, like me, will not stand idly by while anyone disgraces the Code and the Jedi Order through their behaviour._

 _May the Force be with You...Always!_  
 _Ashlyn Dubreas_


	6. Chapter 5-Mischief Awaits

**Chapter 5 - Mischief Awaits**

The group of Padawans sat in a circle out in the gardens as they just relaxed; some of them were talking while others were in deep meditation. A relatively peaceful week and a half had passed since their run-in with the other group of Padawans. Ashlyn's eyes snapped open as an idea came to her head and she turned to Daly who obviously had felt her gaze as he opened his eyes and turned to acknowledge her.  
"Daly, how long have Kalus and his friends been bullying Stret, Treb and Gav?" Ashlyn inquired curiously in a low voice.  
Daly frowned, "Since Kalus arrived at the Temple when we were seven years old," he answered, "He didn't always have followers but as time went on those who didn't want to get bullied themselves became his minions."  
Daly noticed a mischievous spark in the girls deep blue eyes that originated from her slight grin and his brow deepened in concern.  
"Ash what are you thinking?" he asked in unease.  
"I say it's time for a little payback, don't you think," Ashlyn suggested.  
Daly looked around at all the others and then meet eye contact with Ashlyn again, "Have you gone mad? Jedi don't take revenge," Daly asked incredulously.  
"Oh come on, have you guys ever tried getting back at them?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Well no not exactly," Daly said.  
Obviously, someone had overheard their conversation because Raven started to laugh heartily and said, "Ash, none of us are pranking material."  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Daly and Ashlyn curiously which was followed by a few moments of silence.  
"You don't have to be pranking material when you have Ash," Kyra stated very simply.  
"Yeah, as well as Daly and you, Raven," Jania added for extra measure, "Who are we pranking anyways?"  
Daly, Raven and Ashlyn shared looks before answering Jania's fateful question with one name, "Kalus Jikasto."  
"I don't like the sound of this," Gav said nervously.  
"Obviously you have forgotten how much trouble Daly and Raven got in after their last adventure," Stret pointed out seriously.  
"Yeah that was hilarious," Treb exclaimed, "Kalus dared you both to climb the Council Tower and watch the Masters while in session without getting caught," he added as he laughed himself breathless.  
"What?" Ashlyn asked as she turned to Daly with a look of admiration.  
"We didn't get caught until the very end because Kalus tipped the Masters off that we had been up there, the entire council went through security recordings and we were busted," Raven said, "Ended up doing laundry duty for a week."  
"Well whatever it is you all come up with, I am not joining in, my Master would be horrified if he found out," Stret said clearly.  
"I'm in, what's the plan?" Treb asked eagerly.  
The circle was filled with the others all agreeing on joining in until it got to Stret.  
"Come on man, it will fun," Raven said, "We will make sure we won't get pinned."  
With that Stret hesitantly agreed and everyone got to plan the biggest prank that the Jedi Temple had ever seen in a millennia.

* * *

That afternoon, Ashlyn Dubreas stood in the middle of the circle of Jedi Masters patiently awaiting her punishment for throwing her lightsaber at Kalus Jikasto. It shocked her how long it had taken for the Council to decide and she started to imagine the arguments that possibly occurred during the past week and a half.  
"Padawan Dubreas, a decision the Council has come to we have. Cleaning duty for a week, you will be on," Master Yoda informed her in a serious tone.  
"Any specific times of day, Master?" Ashlyn inquired as she secretly grinned and then got a steady reprimand from her Master.  
"This is not a joke, Ashlyn," Anakin scolded sternly which caused his student to become immediately embarrassed.  
"Your Master is right Padawan, this is no laughing matter," Master Windu said with an even sterner look on his face. Ashlyn's friends, who were all standing behind the seats of their respective Masters, glanced at each other and then looked away as quickly as they had looked.  
"Stand behind your Master, Padawan," Master Mundi directed simply.  
Ashlyn bowed and took her place back behind her Master without expression as she did not want to get pulled up again for her behaviour.  
Ashlyn and Daly's eyes met for a moment as she nodded, to which he responded with a small nod before going back to staring off into oblivion.  
After another half hour of the Council being in session, the doors finally opened to allow the Padawans and Masters to walk out and went on with their own schedules full of things to do.  
Ashlyn and Daly followed their Masters and then dismissed themselves, claiming the need to study and then they both headed off to the Jedi Temple Archives where they had planned to meet up with their friends. Raven, Gav and Jania were already there waiting for them.  
"So what's happening?" Treb asked as soon as he arrived and sat next to Gav with Stret not that far behind him.  
"I'm glad I got this punishment because it will make the prank so much easier to do," Ashlyn said and then she proceeded to fully explain the idea she had come up with. After the explanation was over the group was fully silent.  
"So let me get this straight? We are going to pour water all over them and then cover them in feathers?" Raven asked incredulously, "Where did you come up with this idea?" he added as he gave Ashlyn a look that said that she had gone completely mad.  
"That doesn't matter but what does matter are we still doing it?" Ashlyn asked clearly.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"But how are we going to do this without getting caught?" Jania asked.  
"We are going to mind trick each of them to forget that this happened to them which means they will be walking around looking like this and then eventually they will notice and," Ashlyn said and made a hand gesture as if to say etcetera.  
"Okay let's do it then," Daly said as they started planning the whole event in finer detail and organising who would do what parts of the prank.

* * *

Daly and Raven sat in the shadows of the empty hallway of the Jedi Temple behind a pillar; waiting for the signal with the buckets of water that Stret and Gav had bought to them. It had been three weeks since Ashlyn had received her punishment from the Jedi Council.  
"We better not get caught here," Daly said, "I wonder if the instructors have noticed that we're missing from our classes."  
"Daly, take a breather and relax. If Ash says she has it sorted then she has it sorted," Raven responded to his best friends fretting.  
"Well, that's easy for you to say. Your Master has broken every single rule that the Jedi Order has ever implemented," Daly retorted sarcastically, "But mine is one of the most highly respected Jedi Masters the Order has," he added in a worry-ridden voice.  
"No one is forcing you to do this Daly," a voice suddenly said from behind them.  
Daly and Raven jumped to their feet and spun around with lightning speed to see who had found them in their hiding spot only to find Ashlyn standing there with her hands on her hips, upon seeing the expressions the two boys in front of her were wearing she laughed heartily.  
"Relax okay this plan is blaster and lightsaber proof," Ashlyn said as she came to sit next to them.  
"Where are the others?" Raven inquired curiously.  
"Stret is in the room behind us, Gav is in the room across the hallway behind Treb, Kyra and Jania," Ashlyn answered in full surety.  
Ashlyn took her datapad out and looked at it for a few moments, "Our targets will be coming out of that classroom in exactly seven minutes," she said as she pocketed her datapad again.  
"How are you so sure of that?" Daly asked surprised as to where she got that information from.  
Ashlyn sighed heavily, "Because that door leads to the laundry wing which is where they are having their punishment. Did you two not pay attention when I laid the plan out this morning at breakfast?" she asked incredulously.  
Daly and Raven looked at each other and then at Ashlyn before shaking their heads with quirked eyebrows. Ashlyn groaned and thought how lucky they were that she was hiding with them otherwise the entire prank could have gone seriously wrong.  
"Why would they be having their punishment during lessons?" Raven asked.  
"I looked at their timetables-," she paused as Daly opened his mouth to ask a question, "-and don't ask me how I got a hold of them – and it seems they only have the mandatory classes," Ashlyn finished her explanation.  
A few minutes later the door they had been watching opened and everyone tensed as they watched it closely. Six boys came through the door and were heading in their direction; Ashlyn turned to Daly and Raven.  
"Okay we only have 10 minutes to do this whole thing," Ashlyn said before walking out into the middle of the hallway as Kyra appeared from behind a pillar on the other side. They both stopped directly in the middle and stood right next to each other when the group of boys noticed them both they stopped dead in their tracks.  
Next second they were all drenched to the bone with water before being coated and smothered with feathers. The other Padawans came out from hiding and they all took advantage of the shock-ridden minds of the six bullies in front of them. Each boy had his memories of the prank wiped and then a mind trick placed on them to make them think that nothing was wrong and they looked perfectly normal. Then Ashlyn and her friends went back into the shadows and watched as the dazed Padawans continued on their way.  
"Perfect," Ashlyn stated happily, "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

Later that day, the Jedi Council was in session when all of a sudden there was loud commotion outside; Master Mace Windu rose from his seat as he looked at the door with a disapproving frown on his face.  
"What is going on out there?" Master Obi-wan Kenobi asked no one in particular and he didn't have to wait long for his answer. Six Padawans bowled into the room all of them covered from head to toe with feathers.  
"Padawans!" Master Windu called to them in a disapproving tone that matched his expression without fail.  
The Masters were all appalled by the actions of this group of Padawans as they then all stood up and started telling their stories all at once, only to be silenced by Master Yoda.  
"Tell us one at a time you will," Master Yoda said, "But wait it must as in session the Council is and disrespectful to barge in without invitation it was young ones," he added with all seriousness.  
The students all hung their heads in shame of their impatience and all apologized in unison to the Council before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yes, it is mean to prank the bullies but when I was a kid that is how I reacted to the bullies as revenge. Not the Jedi way I know but you gotta admit its hilarious! Tell me what you think, REVIEW!_

 _May the Force be with You...Always!_  
 _Ashlyn Dubreas_


	7. Chapter 6-Revenge and Comfort

**Chapter 6 - Revenge and Comfort**

The next day, Ashlyn and Daly were on their way to the Training Hall to meet their Masters as the same group of boys from the day before came around the corner.  
"Oh look, its miss fancy lightsaber moves," Kalus said.  
"I would have thought that you would have learnt from the other day not to mess with me," Ashlyn scowled.  
"Oh no, I'm so scared!" Kalus mocked, "What are you going to do? Give me a scar like the one Ventress gave you? Ohhh I'm so scared!"  
"Kalus, you will turn around and drag your big head back down that hallway if you know what's good for you," Daly threatened.  
Ashlyn was still in slight shock from what the other boy had said to her, then when it clicked in her head she turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
Daly turned around to see Ashlyn running and then spun back to face the boy in front of him with a deadly glare.  
"Have I hurt your girlfriend now Daly?" Kalus taunted, "You better be careful the Council doesn't find out about you two."  
Daly reacted the way he thought best for the situation, he punched Kalus in the jaw and then kicked the other boy in the head. It happened so fast that no one could recover quickly enough to react to the events.  
"Never say anything like that again to anyone," Daly snarled down at the other boy. Then he ran around the group to go find Masters Skywalker and Kenobi without a backward glance.

* * *

Daly ran into the Training Hall that he knew the two Jedi Masters would be inside, waiting for their students to arrive. Obi-wan and Anakin looked up when the doors opened to notice the expression on Daly's face.  
"This can't be good," Obi-wan said as they walked over to the young Padawan.  
"Daly, where is Ashlyn?" Anakin asked in concern.  
"We ran into Kalus Jikasto on the way here," Daly growled.  
"What happened?" Obi-wan asked as he frowned.  
"He bullied Ash about her scar," Daly said.  
Anakin's face hardened, "Oh no," he muttered as he walked around the Padawan at a brisk pace and left the room to go find Ashlyn.  
"Come on," Obi-wan said as he followed his former student through the hallways of the Temple with Daly close behind him.  
"Do you know where she might have gone?" Obi-wan asked.  
"The quarters are the only place she would go," Anakin responded confidently as he reached his mind out to Ashlyn's but found that she had blocked him out.  
Obi-wan noticed Anakin's worried expression become even more worried, "What's wrong?"  
"Ashlyn has blocked her end of the bond, I can't communicate with her," Anakin said as his pace quickened.  
They finally reached the quarters, "You guys should probably stay out here," the younger Jedi Master said as he entered and closed the door behind him.  
He walked down the small hallway to Ashlyn's room where he could clearly sense her presence inside and when he reached the door he knocked softly.  
"Ash, can I come in?" Anakin asked in a gentle tone and when there was no response he tried to open the door to find it locked, "Ash?"  
Then the door opened and he found his young Padawan on her meditation cushion with her legs pulled up to her chest and her face half hidden in her knees. Anakin sat in front of her on the floor in the meditation position, "Ash, what happened?" he asked softly.  
"I was just minding my own business and then Kalus said-," Ashlyn broke off.  
"Shhh, it's alright. He was probably just reacting because of the punishment the Council gave him and he probably thought that you got away with it," Anakin said trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.  
"It's just everyone usually ignores my scar and I was shocked that it upset me," Ashlyn revealed.  
"There is a reason that the Council hasn't sent us on a mission since you got your scar Ash," Anakin said, "They want to make sure that any insecurities that you have with it are dealt with here at the Temple. You don't want it to be a weakness out in the field because people will use it to their advantage," he explained.  
"But why would a Padawan want to say that in the first place?" Ashlyn asked, still in a state of shock.  
"I don't know, we are all different Ashlyn," Anakin responded softly, "And that is something all of us need to accept."  
"What's going to happen?" Ashlyn asked.  
"He is going to get a greater punishment and he will continue to get punishments until he learns that this behaviour is not acceptable," Anakin reassured her, "Everything will be fine."  
Anakin rubbed Ashlyn's back and then stood up, "Come on, we might as well go find Master Yoda."  
Ashlyn nodded and got up off the cushion to follow her Master out of the quarters where they found Obi-wan and Daly waiting for them.  
"Are you ok? I went and got them as soon as you left," Daly asked in concern.  
"Yes, I'm okay Daly. Thank you," Ashlyn thanked him gracefully as she turned and followed her Master, disappearing around the corner.  
"Well, we might as well go work on some training shall we?" Obi-wan suggested which obviously fell on deaf ears, "Padawan?"  
"Oh yeah sure Master Kenobi," Daly came out of his trance and noticed that Obi-wan had been waiting for a reply from him.  
Obi-wan rolled his eyes and sighed while muttering to himself, "Why do I always get the distracted ones?" as he walked down the hallway with his student not far behind him.  
"Where are we going, Master?" Daly asked curiously as he couldn't figure out where they were going.  
"To the Room of a Thousand Fountains," the older man replied calmly.  
"Really? No way," Daly responded excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashlyn Dubreas and Anakin Skywalker arrived at the Council's private meditation chamber where the Jedi Master had felt Master Yoda's presence. As they approached the door it opened wide to admit them in and closed shut gently behind them with a soft thud.  
"Master Skywalker, Padawan Dubreas," Master Yoda greeted simply.  
The two younger Jedi bowed to the Jedi Grand Master when he turned around to face them, "Troubling your feelings are Padawan, hmm?" he enquired.  
"Yes Master Yoda," Ashlyn replied.  
The green Jedi climbed off his cushion and walked over to her which she reacted to by kneeling on one knee.  
"Happened something has?" Master Yoda asked thoughtfully.  
"Padawan Kalus Jikasto-," Ashlyn started but a lump got caught in her throat and she felt herself starting to become upset again.  
Anakin noticed this and decided to finish explaining what had happened for his student, "Padawan Jikasto bullied Ashlyn about her scar Master Yoda."  
"Learn a lesson from this you must Padawan," Master Yoda said, "A duel wielder so early you wouldn't be if not for that scar, make you stronger this should."  
"I don't understand, I thought I was going well considering the circumstances," Ashlyn responded unsurely.  
Master Yoda sighed, "You are, yes. But until now, exposed to what could happen in the field you have not. Make you stronger this will to the point where a weakness this will no longer be," he said in more detail, "Meditate on this, you should."  
"Thank you Master Yoda, I will," Ashlyn said as she stood up and bowed slightly before leaving the room.  
"What are we going to do Master Yoda?" Anakin asked as he sat down on his cushion.  
"Guide us the Force will and trust in it we must," Master Yoda stated wisely.  
"I think we should put the Padawans together in a group and take them to a planet to do a survival boot camp. It will put them in situations where they have to learn to work together," Anakin suggested.  
"Agree with you, I do," Master Yoda replied, "Go find their Masters and bring them here, organise it I will."  
Anakin Skywalker bowed and left the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** CLIFFHANGER! Guess what will happen next to get the next chapter?_

 _May the Force Be with You...Always!  
Ashlyn Dubreas_


	8. Chapter 7-Antazi

**Chapter 7 - Antazi**

The Masters and Padawans were gathered in the Council chambers waiting to be emitted into the circular room. Ashlyn couldn't stand it, waiting here like this and worrying about what the Council was going to say to them. Then the doors opened to allow the group to enter the room.  
"Padawans, the behaviour you have all shown us is not in line with the code and your teachings," Master Windu said.  
Kalus went to say something but was interrupted, "Do not interrupt me Padawan Jikasto."  
"You will all be going on a trip with your Masters to an uninhabited planet until you are all ready to work together as one group," Master Kenobi stated firmly.  
"Meditate on your experiences and if come back as a better student you do not, sent to live on the planet of Bandomeer permanently you will be," Master Yoda advised with caution.  
 _Great!_ Ashlyn thought to herself.  
The doors opened and the group left the room with the respective Council members close behind.  
"Everyone needs to be ready by 1800," Anakin said to the group, "Be at the North Hangar Bay by then please."  
Then everyone started going down the lifts in small groups.  
"I can't believe this. Why are we going?" Ashlyn asked her friends, "We didn't do anything wrong."  
"Maybe they want us to learn something from this as well," Stret suggested.  
"Come along Padawan, we had better go and get ready," Mace called to Stret.  
"I'll see you guys at the Hangar then," Stret said as he turned around and jogged after his Master.  
"I would hate being Master Windu's Padawan," Kyra said in almost a disgusted tone.  
"It's funny because he's probably the best Master for Stret," Raven revealed.  
"I guess that makes sense, I mean he was the only one who was absolutely against that prank a few weeks ago," Kyra mentioned thoughtfully.

* * *

They all arrived at the Hangar Bay to find Kalus and his group of friends already at the ship waiting for them to arrive.  
One of them muttered to their Master, "Are there no other ships available?"  
This caused him to get a scolding from Master Cael Marin as they boarded the small shuttle and sat in the only passenger hold. As the Padawans walked up the ramp, Daly spotted a ship that was in the Hangar off to his right. He turned to Raven and Stret as he pointed out the familiar ship to them.  
"Padawans, hurry please," Obi-wan motioned for them to continue up the ramp. Upon entry, they found the owner of that ship that had been so familiar to the three students. Eric Tao was standing there while looking around at the small freighter he was in with a great deal of concern on his face. The Smuggler had black hair that was starting to go grey in some places, dull green eyes and he had light stubble on his face. Eric was wearing a long-sleeved off-white shirt under a short-sleeved dark blue jacket. He had a brown leather belt which had a blaster pistol sitting in an attached holster. The black pants were tucked into his black boots and a pair of black gauntlets were firmly grasped in one hand.  
"Well, well look who it is," Eric greeted when he spotted the three teenagers.  
"Hey Eric, what are you doing here?" Stret asked curiously.  
"Dropped off a few new children and then the Council asked me to fly this heap of trash to an uninhabited planet," Eric explained vaguely.  
"They must be paying you heaps of credits to do it," Raven mentioned.  
"Yes well I'm only concerned that I won't live to use those credits," Eric said sarcastically as he headed for the cockpit.  
"I'm ready to get going if you are Master Skywalker," the Smuggler said to the Jedi Master.  
"Of course," Anakin responded as they entered the cockpit with Ashlyn close behind him.  
Eric watched her curiously as the young Padawan walked past him and sat down at the small Hyperdrive control station. Ashlyn frowned at how out of date this freighter was as most ships didn't have a terminal for the Hyperdrive standing on its own anymore.  
"What coordinates do I set into the computer Master?" Ashlyn asked as she started pressing controls.  
"Hold on for a moment Ash. We have to be cleared for Hyperspace travel before we put in any coordinates," Anakin responded.  
Ashlyn shrugged and then leaned back in her seat to wait for her Master to give the call for the Hyperdrive which came after they had exited Coruscant's atmosphere.  
"Okay Ash, lock in Antazi," the Jedi Master stated simply.  
"Antazi? But Master that's an uninhabited planet with jungles, ice ranges and volcanoes. Why are we going there?" Ashlyn asked in concern and turned in her seat to look at her Master as if he had gone completely mad.  
"That's exactly where we are going, Ash. So lock it in please," Anakin ordered.  
"Alright, alright. Keep your boots on Master," Ashlyn muttered under her breath as she turned back around and locked in the coordinates.  
After they got into Hyperspace the three occupants of the cockpit relaxed and turned to face each other. Eric and Anakin started to talk while Ashlyn remained silent, awaiting a moment of entry into the conversation.  
"Eric, this is Ashlyn Dubreas, my new Padawan Learner. Ahsoka was knighted last year," Anakin said, motioning towards the young girl, "Ash, this is Eric Tao. Basically, he is a Smuggler but he also brings potentials from the outer rim worlds to the Temple and does other occasional jobs for the Order."  
"It's nice to meet you, Eric. I've heard about you from Raven, Stret and Daly so I'm guessing you were the one who brought them to the Temple?" Ashlyn enquired.  
"Yes, I picked Raven and Daly up on Nar Shaada while I found Stret in a village on Dantooine," Eric said in more detail, "I found them about a year apart but it's nice to see that they are friends now."  
"Anyways I better go and see what the others are up to," Ashlyn said as she stood up, bowed and then left the cockpit. Upon exiting the room she found that the group was not in the passenger hold and upon asking Master Mundi she found out they had gone into the cargo bay with Obi-wan. Ashlyn opened the door that the Jedi Master had pointed to and found some of her friends in the middle of the room practising unarmed combat which made her chuckle lightly in amusement. All the boys were standing while Kyra and Jania were sitting with their backs against the wall.  
Daly and Raven were not holding back in their sparring, while Treb and Gav were just doing it for fun. Obi-wan was helping Stret learn new moves. Ashlyn joined the girls against the wall while hoping not to drag Obi-wan's attention as that would mean her being paired up with one of the boys.  
"Do you do unarmed combat training Ashlyn?" Jania enquired curiously.  
"Yeah my Master basically forces me to do it and I have actually become very good at it because he has pushed me so hard at practising it," Ashlyn answered, "Still prefer lightsaber combat though."  
"It's an important skill Ash," Obi-wan said as he approached the girls, "Come on I want to see you against Raven."  
"Great," Ashlyn mumbled under her breath, "Wish me luck," she whispered to the other two girls.  
Ashlyn took her robe off and detached her lightsabers from her belt before walking into the middle of the room to spar with Raven. The others had all retreated to the edges of the room to watch. Ashlyn and Raven faced each other, got into their ready stances and stood stock still. Daly was watching intently with great interest. He had seen the girl in action and had a feeling that Raven might have a chance to make it out of this one on top but was unsure what the outcome would be. Raven striked first with a right hook up which was aimed for the side of his opponent's head. Ashlyn reacted quickly by ducking to her right to get out of the way of the blow. Which Raven counteracted to by kicking out with his left foot, aiming for Ashlyn's rib cage. Ashlyn ducked and crouched low to the ground before sticking her leg out to swipe her opponent's right foot out from under him. Raven landed on his back but before Ashlyn could make her next move he did a back handspring off the floor. Ashlyn recovered and then went to punch him in the chest but then Raven caught her fist in his right hand. He Force pushed her a metre away and Ashlyn slid to a stop in a half crouch position. What Ashlyn achieved next shocked everyone in the room. She somersaulted and slide between Raven's legs before standing back up, turned around and then proceeded to punch him right between the shoulder blades. Raven didn't have enough time to react to the fast pace that Ashlyn used and was shocked that he had lost the sparring match.  
"Okay that's enough you two," Obi-wan said as the two Padawans stood up straighter, bowed to each other and then walked towards their friends who were lined up along the wall in dumbfounded shock.  
"How did you do that?" Raven inquired curiously.  
"As I said before my Master pushes me harder with unarmed combat training compared to lightsaber combat training," Ashlyn explained again, "Plus I rely on agility and speed while you obviously rely on your strength."  
Daly walked up to his best friend and pounded him on the back, "Don't worry mate I doubt I would have survived longer than you did against her," he said.  
"Alright, who's next?" Obi-wan asked as he clapped his hands together and looked around at all the students, "Why don't we try some lightsaber combat hmmm?" he suggested when there was no response. Obi-wan then selected Jania and Treb to do some sparring.  
Daly went to stand next to Ashlyn and chuckled, "Get ready for this Ash."  
Ashlyn looked at him in curiosity.  
"Just watch."  
Jania and Treb weren't duelling for very long when Jania pulled a trick that she had obviously been using for a while.  
"Come on Aurick, when did you become such a softy?" Jania teased in a calm tone.  
"Don't call me that. You know I hate it when people use my real name," Treb growled in frustration. By saying what she did Jania was able to distract Treb and catch him off guard because he had lost control of his emotions. Jania twirled her opponent's lightsaber out of his hands and caught it as it fell towards the durasteel floor.  
"No fair, that was cheating," Treb whined.  
"No it wasn't, you just need to learn to be less sensitive to people using your real name," Jania retorted, quickly pointing out the weakness in her friend as she had done many times previously.  
Everyone started to laugh as Jania and Treb continued arguing, "You need to relax Treb," Daly advised simply.  
"How long have they been at it?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Since they met actually. Treb is still yet to figure out that Jania has actually been trying to help him," Daly explained briefly.  
The door opened to reveal Eric standing in the doorway, he came in and took a seat on one of the many crates in the room. The Smuggler leaned back and the Padawans gathered nearby for a conversation.  
"So what have you been doing since we saw you last?" Stret asked curiously and with a tinge of excitement.  
Eric chuckled and sighed before he answered, "Well let me see, not much has happened since the Clone Wars but I did have a job on Christophisis where I picked up some cargo which I need to get back to a Crime Lord on Nal Hutta," Eric said.  
"What's the cargo?" Raven inquired.  
"Stims and very strong ones at that, I don't usually do work for Crime Lords and those sorts of people but-," he trailed off.  
"How can business be hard for a Smuggler to find?" Ashlyn asked incredulously.  
"Well if you're the type of Smuggler who will do anything and everything then it wouldn't be hard but I am not that stupid or naive," Eric responded.  
"What sort of jobs do you usually do Eric?" Gav questioned.  
"Humanitarian jobs mainly," Eric answered.  
"Yeah Eric smuggles people, medical and food supplies to planets in need," Daly said, "As well as the odd rescue mission isn't that right Eric?"  
Eric nodded.  
"Eric, do you come from Corellia?" Jania asked, "You certainly have the accent."  
The Smuggler shook his head, "No I'm a spacer but I have spent a lot of my time on Corellia which is probably where the accent comes from and my parents were from Corellia so I guess that would attribute to it," he explained while deep in thought.  
"Wow, so your parents were Smugglers too?" Treb exclaimed in absolute awe and admiration.  
"Yes they were and my ship was my home for the majority of my childhood up until I was around twelve and my father lost it in a bet on a Podrace to a no good double-dealer on Tatooine," Eric said.  
"How did you get it back?" Gav inquired with a curiosity-filled voice.  
"I won it back in a game of Sabacc with the idiot after my father died, got my mother off that stinking rock and she lived a few more years on Corellia," Eric replied, "I was sixteen at the time."

* * *

 _A/N: Please, review!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	9. Chapter 8-Mission Objective

**Chapter 8 - Mission Objective**

The group was in the cargo hold again, swapping stories and memories of growing up at the Temple. All of them were laughing and getting to know each other better.  
"Hey Ash, remember when you were on laundry duty and you accidentally dyed Master Fisto's robes pink and green," Kyra mentioned through her laughter.  
"What did you do to get laundry duty?" Raven inquired curiously.  
Ashlyn shrugged, "Master Windu was teaching my clan in meditation class one day because Master Yoda was off-world and I managed to cut a shape in his robe without him noticing until a while after the class," she answered with a snigger.  
Stret's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "How did you get caught with that?" he asked.  
"The entire clan got summoned to the Council Chamber and they weaned everyone out one by one until they found me," Ashlyn said, "They could detect that I wasn't telling the truth and so I got caught."  
"Don't worry I got caught in the middle of painting Master Windu's head while he was meditating in the Temple gardens one day," Daly revealed, "He was supposed to be with me but chickened out at the last moment," he added as he pointed his thumb at Raven.  
Everyone laughed as Raven tried to defend himself, "That was your idea for one and two I kept telling you that we would get caught."  
"When did you do this?" Gav asked as he tried to recall the event but could not manage to remember it.  
"We had only been at the Temple for a few weeks when we came to the conclusion that Master Windu needed some sunshine in his day," Raven said, " This one here took that as meaning that we should paint his head yellow," he added more detail as he pointed his thumb at his best friend.  
The two looked at each other and then broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter which everyone else joined in without hesitation.  
"Ashlyn, I need your help," Anakin called over the loud laughter and the Padawan followed her Master out of the room and back into the cockpit.  
"We are coming out of Hyperspace too fast," Eric stated in a serious tone.  
Ashlyn jumped into a seat and started helping her Master and the Smuggler to stabilize the shuttle by focusing on the hyperdrive controls while they were trying to slow down the ship. Everything turned out fine when they left Hyperspace and all three of them could relax after a hectic 5 minutes of pressing buttons.  
Anakin stood up, "Eric, you know where to land," he said as he exited the cockpit with his Padawan close behind him.  
Everyone was gathered in the passenger bay as Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker gave the Padawans their task.  
"We will be dropping you all off and you need to make your way to our location on the planet," Anakin explained sternly as he got straight to the point.  
"This means you will all have to work together and rely on each other to survive," Obi-wan said as he bought up a holo display of the planet below.  
"We will be here waiting for you all," Obi-wan said, pointing to a red dot on the image, "But you will not know where you are."  
The Padawans started to whisper worriedly to each other.  
"Will we have any supplies?" William asked.  
"No you must rely on the Force to sustain you," Anakin said firmly.  
"What? That's impossible!" Jet exclaimed.  
"No it is not Padawan Belau," Master Windu responded.  
Then they all felt the shuttle land on the planet's surface and the ramp dropped to allow the Padawans off the ship. All of a sudden, a holocall came through and all of the Masters gathered in the cockpit. It was revealed in the call that Master Hiaasen would have to leave with his Padawan on another more important mission. Padawan Kalus Jikasto would not be going with the group which annoyed some of the other students. However, the Jedi Masters scolded their Padawans and firmly told them that they would still be completing the exercise. So the group of teenagers walked off the ship and watched as they were left to fend for themselves. An argument immediately broke out and the students started to bicker amongst each other as to which direction they should go.  
Ashlyn huffed in frustration and then went to stand between the two groups, "Enough! We need to work together! This is not going to get us anywhere," she said loudly which made everyone stop and listen.  
"Forget it," William said, "All those with us, follow me."  
He began to walk off and only two of them stayed, "She is right we are supposed to work together on this task."  
There was silence as the group watched the other group walk away and disappear into the distance.  
"We should make a fire and stay here for the night, we don't want to be travelling in the dark," Jania mentioned.  
"Of course," Ashlyn said, "Then we will have time to come up with a plan."  
They started gathering materials to make a fire and once the flame started so did their planning.  
"I have an idea," Stret suggested, "We could just follow the sun in the morning," he added.  
"Good idea, we would eventually reach the ship no matter where we are on the planet," Jania mentioned.  
"We have one disadvantage though, very little is known about this planet," Daly added to the conversation.  
"The only things I know about this place is that there are three different climates littering this planet," Raven said.  
"Jungle, snow plains and volcanoes," Treb added.  
"Okay, so are we all in agreement with Stret's idea?" Ashlyn asked the group and everyone nodded, "Alright then, we leave at first light."  
The Padawans started to lie down and wrap themselves up in their robes to go to sleep. They stayed close to each other to help keep body heat. Ashlyn felt someone lie down behind her with their back brushing up against hers gently and then sensed that it was Daly. A few minutes later she fell asleep, then what seemed like 5 seconds later the sun came up and awoke her rudely.  
Ashlyn sat up and looked around to find everyone already awake, clearing the campsite so that they could start moving.  
Raven, Daly and Jania were gathered around some markings in the dirt made by the stick in Daly's hand. Ashlyn sighed, unwrapped herself from inside her robe and walked over to them with curiosity fuelling every step she took.  
"Someone should be our guide from the treetops," Raven suggested, pointing to the canopy above them.  
"I can do that. No problem," Kyra said as she walked up to them, kneeling down between Jania and Raven.  
"Alright then, we should also have scouts ahead and behind us," Jania suggested.  
The others all looked at her with quirked eyebrows, "Why do we need scouts?" Daly inquired as if the girl had gone insane.  
"It's better to be safe rather than sorry," Ashlyn said as she entered the circle, "Jania, you can scout ahead of us, seeing as you've been learning about using the Force for stealth and-," she added and paused as she tried to think of who could be at the back.  
"Stret, do your scanners work on this planet?" Ashlyn asked intently.  
Stret looked up and nodded, "Of course," he replied.  
"Excellent you will be the scout behind us," Ashlyn said.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Galaxy, Master Hiaasen and Padawan Jikasto landed their ship on the planet of Katarr which was where the mysterious distress signals had been coming from.  
"Master, this doesn't look like the Katarr in the Temples archives," Kalus said worriedly.  
"Yes something has happened here but all we know is that the occupants all died very suddenly centuries ago. A distress signal was sent to the Jedi Temple but the Council refused to help. From what the report said they were afraid of bringing whatever demon lurked here back to the Temple," the Jedi Master responded as he pressed the control to lower the ramp.  
The Master and Padawan left the ship's cockpit without any protection which would come with disastrous consequences for the Jedi Order.  
Master Hiaasen pulled out his life detecting scanner and turned it on but there was no reading of life on the planet that used to be covered in forests and creatures as well as the Miraluka race.  
"What happened here?" he asked to the empty atmosphere as he started to collect samples from the soil, air and a rocky cliff face nearby.  
Not too far away from the two Jedi were two pairs of eyes watching them from afar.  
"Finally they have come," the elder out the two said.  
"Can I kill them Father?" the younger one asked eagerly as she smiled sadistically.  
"No, you will not let your presence be known to them otherwise my plans will be ruined and the Jedi will learn of our existence. I need them to leave this planet alive and unharmed," the Sith Lord responded harshly, "Or at least as far as they will be aware."  
The man sneered as he watched the plan he had been putting together was finally starting to unfold.

* * *

The next day on Antazi, the group of Padawans travelled at a quick and steady pace through the jungle mess that covered the majority of the planet. There was sadly no end in sight as Kyra jumped from tree to tree above them. They hadn't come across any sort of dangerous creatures which was a good sign.  
Ashlyn took out her comlink, "Stret, what are your scanners picking up back there?" she asked into the device.  
"There are extreme heat waves coming from ahead of Jania's position," Stret responded, "The temperatures are off the charts."  
"Well that's comforting isn't it?" Ashlyn asked herself, "Okay. Jania, stay where you are now and we will catch up to so that we can wait for Stret," Ashlyn added.  
"Of course," they both responded at the same time.  
"Dubreas out," Ashlyn said before putting her comlink back into one of the pouches attached to her belt.  
They eventually caught up to Jania and Ashlyn decided to call out for everyone to get ready to make camp while they discussed their next move. It only took ten minutes for Stret to catch up with them and that's when they put their heads together around the fire.  
"So Stret, what are the readings?" Raven inquired.  
"Well from where we are at the moment the temperatures are over 100," Stret responded as he played around with his device.  
"I say we avoid it all together and stay in the forest," Liam suggested irritably.  
"Yeah and then lose the direction we've been heading in," Jania growled at him.  
"Well I don't see anyone else coming up with a better plan," Sivas retorted.  
An argument broke out and Ashlyn rolled her eyes before taking control of the situation, "Everyone, shut up!" she yelled which successfully grabbed everyone's attention.  
After a few moments of silence Ashlyn spoke, "We can't go around otherwise we will lose the direction we have been going in and besides that would take too long. We have no choice but to go through the middle of the area and continue in the direction we have been going in."  
Liam and Sivas stood up, "We are not going to follow you into volcano ranges and get killed because of your impatience," Sivas glowered before they both turned and started walking into the dark forest.  
The eight Padawans watched them leave with disappointment, concern and despise on their faces before they all turned to look at each other and then to Ashlyn.  
"I suggest everyone should get some sleep, we will meditate together in the morning to help us know what to do," Ashlyn said.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	10. Chapter 9-Danger Around Every Corner

**Chapter 9 - Danger Around Every Corner**

Master Hiaasen was in his lab at the Temple running diagnostic tests on the samples that he had collected two weeks ago when his Padawan entered the room.  
"Have you found anything yet Master?" Kalus asked with a great deal of interest.  
"I found an organism that seems to be alive but what it does is still a mystery to me. It is not reacting to any of the tests and seems to rely on a host for survival and reproduction," Master Hiaasen said with a quizzical look on his face.  
"Any idea what it could be?" the Padawan asked.  
"No idea at the moment," Master Hiaasen looked up from his work and realised that his student was deathly pale, had lost some weight and he also had dark circles under his eyes.  
"Padawan, are you feeling ill?"  
"I'm okay Master, just didn't get any sleep last night but other than that I'm fine," Kalus responded.  
The Jedi Master put his hand to the teenager's forehead and removed it immediately; he was in complete shock.  
"Padawan, you have a dangerously high fever. Come, we must get you to the Healers at once," the concerned man said as he almost dragged his student out of the room and towards the Medical Bay. Halfway there, Kalus Jikasto lost the ability to walk straight and couldn't hold his own weight which meant that his Master had to carry him the rest of the way. When he did reach the destination his Padawan was out cold, his breathing and heart rate had quickened dangerously. Several Jedi Healers rushed over to the pair and directed for the Jedi Master to place his student on a bed in isolation so that whatever the boy had would not spread. Jedi Healer Carla Merinda, who had taken care of him ever since he arrived at the Jedi Temple, was called to the room because she knew the boy's medical history and would be able to assist in what was happening. Master Hiaasen stood outside the room anxiously waiting and watching what was going on through the window. They were hooking Kalus up to all different types of life support equipment when all of a sudden the Padawan awoke and sat bolt upright. He started to look around with an extremely terrified look on his face mixed in with confusion as to what was happening.  
 _It's alright Padawan. You need to rest._ Master Hiaasen tried to reassure him through their bond but there was no response and he watched the boy become more frantic. The Jedi Master frowned and closed his eyes to try and see if he could enter Kalus's mind to calm him down with his presence but when he looked at the bonds he could access all of them except the bond he held with his Padawan. It was clouded in darkness and blocked any attempt of his to try and enter the other's head. Master Hiaasen's eyes snapped open in horror and tried to think if something like this had ever been recorded before but he came up with nothing.  
"Master Hiaasen, could you take a seat please?" Carla said and he turned to see the Healer standing beside him. He looked at his Padawan to find him asleep again before sitting down and turning back to the Jedi Healer.  
"What's happening to Kalus?" he asked in concern and worry.  
Carla gave him a sad look, "There is something eating away at his body. We are going to run more tests to see if we can find anything else out but I've never seen anything like this before," she said and then she turned and walked away.

* * *

Three days had passed and the Medical Bay was full of children who were all vitally ill and were tied to life by only a thread. Healers rushed back and forth trying to help as many of the children as they could. Sadly though none of the children were reacting to their healing methods so the healers decided for the benefit of the children they would be put into a deep sleep to try and avoid them being in any more pain.  
"Master Yoda, it's so good to see you," the Head Healer, Zarene Dilophago, greeted the Grand Master at the entrance.  
"Good to see you too Master Dilophago but wish the circumstances were better I do," Master Yoda said as he followed her around to see all the children himself. It hurt the Jedi Grand Master to see all these children so sick, all of whom he knew well.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Galaxy, Anakin Skywalker was pacing back and forth nervously as they waited for the Padawans to find them. It had been two weeks and there had been no sign of the students which was starting to eat away at the Jedi Master.  
"Anakin, relax. They will get here," Obi-wan said trying to reassure his best friend for what felt like the millionth time for the past week.  
"They are taking too long. It's only a three-day journey to here from where we dropped them off," Anakin responded.  
"Yes well we didn't tell them where they were which was your idea," Obi-wan replied.  
Anakin Skywalker stopped pacing, closed his eyes which opened after a few minutes and then he stalked off into the forest.  
"Anakin, where are you going?" Obi-wan called after him.  
"What does it look like? I'm going to go find them," Anakin growled back.  
Then he heard Obi-wan follow him through the trees, "Anakin, they need to do this on their own otherwise all of this would have been for nothing."  
Then they came to the Ice Plains and stopped dead in their tracks, three boys were walking toward them, all freezing cold and covered in snow.  
"Padawans, where are the others?" Obi-wan asked them as the students came closer.  
"We sep-er-ated at th-the b-eg-in-ning," one of them responded while shivers wracked his entire body.  
"That was not the point of the mission young one," Obi-wan said as he helped Anakin take them back to the camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the volcano ranges of the planet.  
"Kyra, be careful!" Stret called to the girl who was about to be boiled alive. Kyra jumped back a step and avoided the hot steam that shot up out of the ground in front of her.  
The Padawans were walking through Volcano Plains and one wrong move would mean death for one or all of them.  
Raven led the group seeing as he had put his hand up immediately while Daly was right at the back to make sure everyone was okay. Ashlyn had started up the front of the group but she was now just in front of Daly. It was so dangerous in here that they had decided not to stop for breaks or nights; so far they had spent a week weaving between the sometimes mountainous lava bombs. All of a sudden Ashlyn felt her foot slip and next thing she knew she was hanging over a lake of pure lava.  
 _MASTER!_ Ashlyn screamed through her bond as she slammed her eyes closed, afraid to open them and look at the predicament she had gotten herself into.  
"ASH!" everyone yelled all at once as she held on for dear life.  
Daly knelt down carefully on the edge and reached out for Ashlyn's hand, "Ash, take my hand," he ordered and Ashlyn opened her eyes to look up at him.  
Ashlyn let go of the ground with one hand which she swung up to grab Daly's and tried to pull herself up while Daly lifted at the same time. Daly pulled Ashlyn towards him and they ended up chest to chest, Ashlyn leaned back and looked into his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" he asked but when Ashlyn took a step away from him it was clear she wasn't fine.  
Ashlyn hissed and then lifted her left foot off the ground to take the pressure off it, "Great sprained ankle."  
Daly looked up to meet Raven's eyes, "What do we do?" he asked.  
"Can you carry her?" Raven inquired.  
"No, absolutely not. I'm fine," Ashlyn demanded as her cheeks started to blush slightly.  
"No, you're not Ashlyn," Kyra argued.  
"Ash," Daly said which Ashlyn responded to with eye contact, "Do you not trust me?" he asked.  
Ashlyn groaned, "It's not that, I just don't need to be carried," she insisted.  
"Try to walk then," Raven said in a sceptical tone.  
Ashlyn took a deep breath and took a few steps before almost losing her balance again which caused everyone to step forward to catch her in case she slipped again.  
"Okay that's it," Daly said, "Hop onto my back," he ordered  
Ashlyn huffed in defeat and decided to just do what everyone was obviously so desperate for her to do because she was a danger to herself in this condition. She climbed onto Daly's back and put her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling off.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Tell me what you think of so far._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	11. Chapter 10-Rescue

**Chapter 10 - Rescue**

 _MASTER!_  
Anakin heard the call over his bond with his Padawan and sat bolt upright to look in the direction of his Padawan's signature.  
"Obi-wan, wake up!" Anakin whispered hurriedly to his former Master who was asleep next to him.  
The older man woke up with a groan and sat up to see his friend in dire straits, "What's wrong Anakin?" he asked.  
"Ashlyn is injured," Anakin said as he stood up and was about to walk off into the night again.  
"Anakin! Use your head," Obi-wan said, "We have a shuttle."  
Anakin turned and headed for the ship with Obi-wan right behind him.  
"We should have never done this Obi-wan," Anakin said, "It's way too dangerous for a group of Padawans to be out there on their own."  
"Again, might I remind you that this was all your idea in the first place," Obi-wan stated simply with a yawn.  
They started up the shuttle and took off to go find the group, "Obi-wan, you fly. I'm going to try the comlink," Anakin ordered as he took his comlink out of one the pouch's attached to his belt.  
"Skywalker here," Anakin said, "Can anyone hear me?" he asked.  
There was silence for a few minutes and then, "Master, it's so nice to hear your voice," was the response from his Padawan.  
"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.  
"I'm okay except I have a sprained ankle but everyone else is fine," Ashlyn said.  
"What's your location?" Anakin asked.  
"We just got out of the Volcano Plains East of where we were dropped off," Ashlyn responded.  
"Stay there, we are on our way. Skywalker out."  
Anakin and Obi-wan flew the shuttle around the location Ashlyn had described, scanning below for the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group were sitting around waiting for the shuttle to fly overhead while Kyra tried some healing methods on Ashlyn's sprained ankle.  
"How is it I'm the one who always gets injured?" Ashlyn asked.  
Everyone chuckled, "Ash, you seem to forget that I almost died falling out of a tree," Kyra reminded her with a small smile.  
"Yes but that was because the branch broke whereas this," Ashlyn pointed at her foot, "was downright clumsiness on my behalf."  
"Master Windu said to me that injuries make you stronger and wiser," Stret mentioned, "So next time you're walking through mountainous volcanos you'll know to be more aware of your surroundings."  
Ashlyn smiled, "Thank you Stret," she said gratefully.  
Kyra leaned back and yawned, "Well that's all I can do for now," she said as she got up and sat next Jania. Ashlyn leaned her head back against the tree and looked sideways at Daly, who was sitting next to her.  
"Daly?" Ashlyn asked, "Thanks for earlier," she added after Daly looked at her.  
He smiled, "No problem," he said and then he all of sudden froze and then looked over to make eye contact with Raven.  
 _Do you sense it?_ Daly said to Raven through their bond.  
Raven looked around and then there was a sudden scream from some sort of creature nearby. A large and strange looking creature appeared in the clearing and everyone jumped to their feet as they activated their lightsabers. It just stood there staring at them for a moment before looking directly at Raven who was closest to it and then the beast charged at him. Raven jumped up into the air and landed on the creature's head before jabbing the blade into the top of its skull. Nothing happened which caused all the Padawans to become slightly panicked. Then the creature reared up with a roar and knocked Raven off of its back. Ashlyn then noticed that the creature was covered in body armour all over except for its armpits.  
At that moment a shuttle landed just behind them; Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi came running out. They got between the creature and the Padawans. The two Jedi Masters tried to use the Force to calm the creature and make it walk away.  
"Padawans, get into the shuttle and stay there!" Obi-wan yelled as he and Anakin started to walk back slowly towards the shuttle.  
When the younger of the two Jedi Masters sensed the Padawans were all in the shuttle and Ashlyn was in the cockpit waiting to take off. Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other and nodded as they both turned toward the ship and once they were on board it took off into the air.  
Anakin walked into the cockpit and took over for his Padawan, "Go out there with the others," he said.  
Ashlyn got up from the pilot seat and limped out of the cockpit to find all her friends talking to Obi-wan.  
"Okay slow down, one at a time please," Obi-wan called over the group of Padawans who were all talking at once.  
All of them stopped and looked around at each other, and then Daly started to explain to his Master what had been happening for the past two weeks. After a few minutes, the Padawans felt the shuttle touch down on solid ground and the ramp lowered to reveal a campsite where all their Masters were sitting, waiting for their students to return.  
The Padawans were all so glad to see their teachers that they ran to them. Jania embraced her Master who was shocked at first but then decided to give the child a small squeeze to reassure her. Raven bumped fists with Quinlan who grinned proudly as his Padawan told him about the creature they had fought only moments ago. Gav walked up to his Master who placed a hand on his student's shoulder and offered a few words of wisdom. Treb ran over to Koon who patted his Padawan's head softly and reassured him with words of guidance. Stret walked over to his Master and bowed as Mace proceeded to ask him if he had learnt anything from this experience which received a simple nod in response. Kyra ran to Barriss who smiled peacefully and was glad to have her Padawan back standing next to her side again.  
"Well, some fine mess you have gotten yourself into, hey Tiger?" Anakin asked from behind Ashlyn.  
"You couldn't have done any better Master," Ashlyn said, turning around to face him with a grin.  
"Aha sure," Anakin responded while chuckling softly to himself.  
Then the communication terminal in shuttle behind them started to go off and Anakin turned around to answer it.  
"Skywalker here," he said after he pressed the button.  
"Master Skywalker, Master Yoda this is. Grave news I have for you and the other Masters. Return to Coruscant immediately you must," Master Yoda's voice said.  
"Of course Master; we are on our way," Anakin said as he then pressed the end button.  
He walked out of the shuttle and said to Obi-wan, "Get everyone to pack up, we're leaving."

* * *

Three days later, the shuttle entered the Hangar Bay of the Jedi Temple to find the rest of the other Jedi Council members waiting for them. As soon as the ramp lowered Masters Skywalker, Kenobi, Windu, Koon, Mundi, Gallia and Offee strode past everyone towards the awaiting Masters. All the Padawans were confused as to what was going on when they noticed the looks the Jedi Masters all had on their faces as well as the fact that there were quarantine droids coming towards the students.  
"Come with me Padawans," Jedi Healer Dilophago said.  
The group was rushed away from their Masters and taken to a makeshift Medical Bay at the door that led into the hallways of the Jedi Temple.  
"What's going on?" Ashlyn asked the Jedi Healer. She sensed that something was not right and didn't like being separated from her Master when she felt unsure.  
"Everything will be fine Padawan Dubreas," the older woman responded. This did not calm or reassure Ashlyn as she knew something was terribly wrong just by the looks on the faces of all the Jedi Masters.  
"Now if any of you start to feel ill make sure you come to the West-wing Medical Bay, okay?" the Healer asked sternly before shooing them off.  
The group walked through the Temple hallways which were incredibly quiet and empty.  
"What should we do?" Jania asked, "I mean its Saturday which means no classes."  
"I don't know what you guys usually do but I usually spend Saturdays in the Jedi Archive Hall," Ashlyn said and when everyone looked at her funny she added, "What? There is always something interesting to learn in the Archives."  
"Has anyone been to the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" Daly asked.  
"No," most of the group responded with.  
"Come on then I know where it is and how to get in," Daly said as he led them down a hallway.  
"Ahhh might I remind you that the room is off limits to unattended Padawans, especially Padawans whose Masters aren't on the Council," Stret mentioned, "Besides someone could already be in here," he added as Daly opened the door to find all the Council members already in the room.  
Daly ran his hand through his hair, "Oh boy."  
Twelve Jedi Masters looked up at the new arrivals, some smiled while others frowned. Master Windu was not impressed about this intrusion but the Jedi Grand Master chuckled and welcomed the students in.  
"Go adventuring you thought you all would, hmm?" Master Yoda asked.  
"Master Yoda, it's not like that...umm...we had no idea anyone would already be in here," Daly said.  
"Calm yourself, Padawan Solak. In trouble you are not as long as seeking the right thing you are," Master Yoda said.  
"This is a sacred room Padawans, respect must be given at all times," Master Mundi said.  
"Yes Masters," Daly said bowing slightly, "We will go now."  
The Padawans turned and left but Ashlyn sensed her Master's feelings of worry and didn't leave.  
"Padawan Dubreas, more to say have you?" Master Yoda asked.  
"What's going on Master?" Ashlyn asked, "I can sense that something is wrong."  
"Ashlyn, go do some study, please? Your exams start next week," Anakin requested firmly which Ashlyn obliged to without question or delay and followed her friends out.  
"They suspect something isn't right," Master Windu said.  
"Yes of course they do, our Padawans are not imbecilic," Anakin growled.  
"Let's just hope they stay out of trouble," Obi-wan said, "We don't need more children getting sick."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I love to hear feedback. Please review?_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	12. Chapter 11-Investigation

**Chapter 11-Investigation**

"We don't need more children getting sick," Obi-wan said and then Daly pulled out the trance to find the others watching him. He repeated what he had heard his Master say and they all agreed to head for the archives to see what they could come up with. The Padawans walked into the Jedi Temple Archives to see if they could find any information on what could be causing most of the Younglings and Padawans to be in the medical bay. They were in the Medical Section which they were only able to access because Kyra was studying to become a Jedi Healer, without her, they would not be able to get past Master Nu.

* * *

"Look I found something!" Jania called out from where she was sitting at a computer terminal.  
Everyone gathered around her to look at the name of a disease that the majority of them were familiar with all too well.  
"I had that when I was seven years old," Raven mentioned, "You did too Daly, we had it at the same time remember?" he motioned to his friend.  
"Yes I do but what would this have to do with the Younglings and other Padawans getting sick," Daly said, "This is just the Midi-chlorian cold and I doubt the Jedi Council would be concerned about it."  
"Hmmm, good point but what if this was a mutated version of it?" Kyra mentioned, "Let's see what a simulation will come up with if the cold could evolve and mutate and see what happens," Kyra added as she leaned across Jania and pressed a few buttons.  
They watched as the simulator mutated the disease's effects and then red bold letters flashed across the screen.  
 **FATAL  
** Kyra winced, "What are the symptoms it has listed?" she asked Jania.  
"Inconclusive," Jania answered after pressing a few buttons.  
"We should tell the Jedi Council about this before something bad happens," Stret suggested worriedly.  
"I'll suggest it to my Master and see what she thinks," Kyra added in for extra precautions, "We better go, I'm starving."  
The Padawans left the Archives and proceeded to the mess hall to eat something seeing as all of them agreed with Kyra. On the way there they walked into Eric who had a group of children with him, obviously new Younglings.  
"What are you still doing here Eric I thought you had a job to finish?" Daly asked.  
"Yes well, afraid to say I'll be taking a slight detour, the Council wants me to take the children I found to another Jedi Training Facility on Bandomeer," Eric said, "Which doesn't surprise me as this Temple is started to make my skin crawl from creepiness. I have never seen the Temple this quiet before ever," he added.  
"Yeah there's been an outbreak of some kind," Stret explained in as simple a way as he could.  
"Ah well, you all make sure that you take care of yourselves and each other alright," Eric farewelled them. The group all farewelled the Smuggler before he continued on his way to the hangar bay with the Younglings close behind him.  
"Can you imagine how scared they must be; I mean it's not every day you get brought to the Jedi Temple being told that you will be starting a new life and then that you have to go to another Training Facility," Jania said.  
"I'll be," Raven said, "Apparently, the kids that end up at the off-world Temples get so over lavished with attention that few of them ever get to the Padawan Selection stage," he added in an almost scoffing sort of way.  
The others all laughed and then the group continued on their way to the mess hall.

* * *

A mostly uneventful two weeks had passed by when Kyra, Ashlyn and Jania were walking to class while talking to each other about the events that had unfolded upon arrival back at the Temple from their adventure. Kyra felt totally fine one moment then the next she felt like the floor was moving underneath her. She tripped over her robe and was lucky to be caught by Ashlyn who was in complete shock at the sudden change in her friend's ability to balance.  
"Kyra, are you okay?" Ashlyn asked in concern.  
Kyra giggled feebly, "Yes I just feel really dizzy all of a sudden," she answered.  
Ashlyn felt Kyra's forehead and noticed her friend had a fever, then looking up at Jania she said worriedly, "We need to get her to the healers."  
Jania nodded, took Kyra's left arm and put it over her shoulders so she could support the girl who was now demanding that she was perfectly fine with a slurred voice. Ashlyn put Kyra's right arm over her shoulders and the two girls walked her to the medical bay that was closest to them. When they reached it there were Healers walking in and out but they were stopped at the door which had the containment shields up.  
"What seems to be the problem girls?" one of the healers stopped and asked them.  
"Kyra just got really dizzy before and she has a fever," Ashlyn said and the healer took Kyra through the door immediately.  
"Do you think she will be alright?" Ashlyn asked another healer.  
"She is in safe hands. You should both head back to class; thank you for bringing her here straight away," the healer said before walking away.  
Ashlyn and Jania left to head back toclass which they were already late for because Kyra wasn't able to hold her own weight. For the entire lessonhowever, Ashlyn couldn't pay attention just luckily enough it wasonly revision for the exams that would be starting the next day. She couldn't help but feel that Kyra was now sick with this mysterious illness and it scared her as to what could happen.

* * *

Later that day, Ashlyn went back to the medical bay to see if she could see Kyra but was refused entry and turned around; this did not comfort Ashlyn at all and she knew that something was going on in that section of the Jedi Temple. It was setting her nerves on edge and the only one who could tell her that her friend was alright was Kyra herself. The Jedi Healers had always allowed visitors as long as it wasn't interrupting the patient's recovery. Ashlyn turned the corner of the corridor and then leaned against the wall before sinking to the floor. She closed her eyes and started looking at the bonds she shared with others and found the one she was looking for. The bond that Ashlyn and Kyra shared had always been a strong one but now that bond was clouded in darkness and Ashlyn couldn't even sense her friend's presence let alone her thoughts or feelings.  
"Padawan?" a voice said and she came out of the trance to find Master Hiaasen standing there in front of her.  
Ashlyn stood, bowed slightly and greeted him, "Master."  
"Are you alright?" he inquired in concern.  
"Yes I just-," she said but paused and looked in the direction of the medical bay, "-one of my friends fell ill today and the healers aren't letting me in to see her."  
"The healers are only trying to do what is best. It takes a lot for me to get in there to see my Padawan and I'm part of the Science Corps," Master Hiaasen said.  
"Wait-your Padawan is Kalus Jikasto?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Yes after we returned from the mission we went on he fell seriously ill," he answered.  
"Was he the first to get sick?"  
"Yes," Master Hiaasen answered.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Master but I better get going," Ashlyn said before bowing slightly again and headed off to her private quarters where she could sense her Master's presence. On the way there she ran into Daly, Raven, Stret, Gav and Treb.  
"Hey Ash, where's Kyra and Jania?" Gav asked.  
Ashlyn looked at them solemnly, "Jania is with Master Gallia and Kyra is in the Medical Bay. She became sick on the way to this morning's lesson," she answered his question.  
Daly touched Ashlyn's mind and realised she was very upset about this, he looked at Raven and nodded slightly.  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," Daly said out loud for the others to hear him.  
Ashlyn looked at him curiously but he motioned for her to follow him; when she did he led her out to the gardens. Daly sat on a bench and invited Ashlyn to sit next to him which she obliged to without question.  
"Okay Ash, what's bothering you?" Daly asked.  
"Nothing," Ashlyn said but was stopped in her tracks when Daly looked into her eyes.  
"Ash, you can talk to me about it you know," Daly prompted.  
Ashlyn sighed, "I went back to the Medical Bay to see if I could visit Kyra but-," she started but found her throat blocked.  
"They wouldn't let you," Daly finished the sentence for her.  
Ashlyn nodded as a tear ran down her cheek, "I know something is wrong and the Jedi Council is keeping it from us. We have the right to know what is happening to our friends; this whole secrecy thing is starting to get on my nerves," Ashlyn started letting all her feelings out.  
Daly did the only thing he thought was the best for the situation at hand; he pulled Ashlyn into a hug even though he knew that anyone watching would frown upon this action but Ashlyn was upset. She cried into his chest and mumbled the same thing repeatedly, "I don't want her to die."  
"None of us want that to happen Ash and I promise you I'm going to do all I can to make sure that doesn't happen," Daly said, "Come on we should go find Masters Kenobi and Skywalker."  
They stood up and went back inside the Temple and followed their Masters signatures and Daly knew that the two Masters needed to know about this theory they had come up with as well as how Ashlyn felt about the whole thing.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This illness is my own idea as far as I am aware. Let me know what you think._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	13. Chapter 12-A Great Lose

**Chapter 12-A Great Lose**

A month later, the night was peaceful at the Jedi Temple when suddenly all the occupants awoke at midnight, some felt the shift in the Force more than others and it was not a comforting one. The death of three Younglings and one Padawan could be felt by all the occupants of the large and spacious building that was considered to be a sanctuary to the Jedi Order. Master Anakin Skywalker shot straight up and clutched his head in pain; as he felt the deaths more prominently than everyone else. After a few moments, he jumped up, put his robe on and strode out of the room to find Ashlyn in the short hallway that led to her room.  
"Master, what's happening?" she asked with fear written all over her face.  
"Ashlyn, calm and relax your mind," Anakin reassured his student and he felt her slowly but surely start to relax.  
Anakin headed for the door, "I will be back soon," he said as he walked out of the quarters. Ashlyn followed, "Can I come with you Master?" she asked.  
Her Master turned to look at her and was about say no, "Please?" she added.  
"Alright come on then Tiger," the Jedi Master gave in to his Padawans request. He could tell she needed reassurance to remain calm and if his presence helped her then so be it.  
Ashlyn followed her Master to the High Jedi Council Tower and they ran into other members of the Council along the way. Upon arrival at the Council Chambers, the Padawans who had followed their Masters were told to remain in the foyer.  
"Do you think Master Kenobi will tell them about our theory?" Stret asked no one in particular.  
"I'm sure he will," Daly responded, "He was working on how he was going to present it to the Council this morning," he added with vertigo.  
Inside the other room, there were serious discussions and debates going on about the outbreak that had now taken the lives of four students; three of whom were Younglings and the other a Padawan.  
"Are we any closer to finding out what this illness exactly is?" Master Plo Koon asked.  
"I have a theory that might shed some light on the situation," Master Obi-wan Kenobi said as he stood up from his seat.  
"Would you care to share it with us Master Kenobi?" Master Mace Windu requested, motioning for the other man to stand in the middle of the circle.  
Obi-wan did so with purpose, "Our Padawans actually came up with this theory-," he started which caused some of the Masters to frown slightly.  
"How did they find out about this?" Master Saesee Tinn demanded.  
"One of their friends Kyra Scorpio became ill a few weeks ago and other students had seen the children who did fall ill go into the medical bay and never come out," Obi-wan assured the Masters. "Proceed then," Master Ki-Adi Mundi motioned.  
"The Padawans found the file in the archives for an illness that everyone in this room has had and the majority of all the students have had as well. The Midi-chlorian _Pneumonia_ is an illness that we have all had but when I looked into the medical history files for these children who have fallen ill. None of them had this illness which means they don't have the Antibodies for it to protect themselves from this new disease," Obi-wan stated very clearly.  
"Are you saying that this is just a really bad case of the cold, Master Kenobi," Mace Windu asked as if to mock the Jedi Master and their Padawans of this theory.  
"No, I'm saying that it is a mutated form of the cold. Think about it for a moment; all of the symptoms match it's just this disease is more severe and aggressive," Obi-wan explained.  
"If true this is, backtrack and found where it has come from we must," Master Yoda sighed deeply.  
"My Padawan has a theory as to where it came from," Master Anakin Skywalker spoke for the first time in the meeting, "Padawan Kalus Jikasto, he was the first to fall ill and was the first one that lost the fight for life this morning."  
"We should summon Master Hiaasen," Master Mundi said and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Return here at sunrise and invite Master Hiaasen we will," Master Yoda said as they all stood and bowed to each other before leaving.  
Anakin and Obi-wan were walking back to their private quarters with their Padawans close on their heels.  
"What did they think of the theory Master?" Daly asked curiously.  
"We will investigate into it more but Padawans this means you need to leave it to us now," Obi-wan said.  
"You both need to focus on your studies and exams," Anakin said when he sensed the Padawans about to argue, "It's for your own safety," he added.  
"But we were the ones who discovered it and we want to help our friends," Ashlyn argued.  
"Ash, you will both stay out of this. Do you understand?" Anakin turned around to face the two students.  
Daly frowned at the floor defiantly, avoiding eye contact but nodded his head slowly while Ashlyn had a completely different reaction.  
"No I will sit back and watch my friends and the future of the Jedi Order die right in front of me," Ashlyn said determinedly before stalking off. Daly watched her walk away and then looked at the Jedi Masters before following his friend.  
"Do you sense it too?" Obi-wan asked.  
"Yes they have become very close," Anakin responded.  
"Should we follow them?"  
"No we need trust that they will do the right thing on their own," Anakin responded as he turned and headed back to the private quarters.  
Obi-wan followed his former Padawan, "Now when did you become so wise?" he asked.  
The two men laughed heartily as they continued on their way but when they reached their destination both of them entered but only one stayed. Anakin Skywalker came right back out when he sensed his old Master had fallen asleep and he made a beeline for the West Hangar. He jumped into a speeder and sped off into the Coruscanti traffic with one destination in mind, Padme's apartment. Anakin landed the speeder on the balcony of the apartment and sat there watching his wife for a few moments before she turned around and saw him. The Jedi Master grinned, jumped out of the speeder and ran inside into the embrace of his beautiful wife.  
"Ani," Padme said.  
"I'm so sorry Padme; I haven't visited you in a while-," he started but she interrupted him.  
"It's okay Ani, we both have very important jobs to do and we have to be more careful now than we were during the war," Padme said.  
"I think Ash started to suspect something," Anakin suggested, "So I thought if we didn't see each other for a while she would lose the theory," he added.  
"And you think she won't notice you missing from the quarters?" Padme inquired, "Ani, she will notice."  
"Of course she will but I think she needs a break from the Jedi Temple. Could she spend a day with you? Maybe that will take her mind off things that are happening at the Temple," Anakin asked almost pleadingly.  
Padme frowned slightly, "Is there something wrong going on at the Temple?" she asked with deep concern.  
Anakin groaned softly as he had hoped that she wouldn't notice, "Yes but the Council wishes to keep it from the Senate," he said as he turned away from his wife and looked out the window with his arms crossed across his chest.  
"Ani, I might be a Senator but I'm your wife and I promise if the Council wants to keep it to themselves then I won't tell anyone," Padme said putting her arms around his waist and resting her head between his shoulder blades.  
Anakin sighed sadly, "The future of the Order is hanging by a thread."  
Padme became shocked, "What?" she asked.  
"The children are all getting ill and-," Anakin paused, "-four of them died at midnight."  
Padme gasped and didn't say anything for a few moments, "What are you going to do?" she asked after the shock passed enough for her to speak.  
"We have a theory of where to start but I'm afraid it might just be too late for all the Younglings and Padawans that have already fallen ill plus all those who could still become sick," Anakin said gravely.  
"How is Ashlyn handling it?" Padme asked.  
"She's not handling it at all," Anakin responded, "It frightens me because she is one of many who could get sick because she doesn't have the Antibodies to protect herself," he added.  
"You should tell her," Padme said.  
Anakin turned back around to face Padme, "I can't lose her Padme, she has come so far and has gone through so much," he said determinedly.  
"Ani, if she is determined to help the investigation as much as it sounds she is, you need to tell her so that she doesn't put herself in any danger by trying to help," Padme said, "If you want I can tell her about it."  
Anakin paused for a moment, "That would be very much appreciated Padme," he said.  
"Now it's late and I have a long and busy day tomorrow and I'm sure you do too. So how about we both go have some rest," Padme suggested before leading Anakin to their bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashlyn had walked all the way to the Archives Hall and she could sense Daly close behind her so she stopped to let him catch up.  
"Ash, what are you doing?" Daly asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
"We need to do more research," Ashlyn said determinedly.  
"Ash, you heard what our Masters said. We are not allowed to help and there are obviously good reasons why they don't want us to help," Daly said as he tried to put sense back into his friend's head.  
"Okay, then why?" Ashlyn demanded in frustration.  
"I don't know but think about it Ash. All of us have said that we have had that cold except for you, now why would that be the case?" Daly asked.  
"I never had the cold," Ashlyn answered, "But I don't see what that has to do with why we can't help with researching this disease."  
"Ash, once a person has that cold they never have it again because they are immune to it but what happens if you never had it," Daly mentioned.  
"Are you trying to tell me that I should stay out of it and not help Kyra because I could get sick?" Ashlyn demanded, "That's selfish and Jedi are supposed to be selfless," she remarked.  
"Yes Ash but Kyra wouldn't want you to put yourself in any danger just to save her," Daly said, "Think about it, you know Kyra better than any of us do and she would have done as she was told so that when you did survive she would be there for you."  
Ashlyn's resolve started to give way to her emotions and she fell into Daly's comforting embrace, "I just d-don't want her t-to die," she mumbled as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"None of us do Ash but she would rather you remain safe," Daly said soothing and comforting her.  
Daly no longer cared about what others would think if they saw this because at the end of the day he would do whatever was necessary to protect all of his friends and be there for them when they needed him the most.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope you are enjoying the story so far._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	14. Chapter 13-Crisis at the Heart

**Crisis at the Heart**

A week had passed and all the students in the Temple who had not fallen victim to the terrible disease were now almost finished their exams. It was a very stressful time for all of them as the dark cloud loomed over all their heads. All the students knew at least one person who had been taken to the medical bay after falling ill and they all knew by now that every day that passed at least one student lost their fight for life. Ashlyn and Daly were in the Jedi Archives Hall studying for the next exam by swapping questions to test each other's knowledge on the topic of Negotiations.  
"How about we talk about something else for a little bit?" Ashlyn asked and she received a funny look from Daly.  
"Like what?" he inquired curiously.  
"Well we still don't know a lot about each other," Ashlyn said, "I know a lot about the others but you-you're still a mystery to me," she added.  
Daly grinned, "Okay ask away."  
"How did you and Raven meet before you came to the Temple?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Well when I was five I ran away from home while still on Nar Shaddaa and that's when I met Raven, out on the streets," Daly said, "Life on the streets is hard and it's bad enough that we were only kids. Raven was an orphan so he had no parents around and then one day Eric turned up, told us about the Jedi Temple and then brought us here," he explained more thoroughly.  
"Why did you run away from home?"  
"My father was-," Daly paused for a moment, "-a drunk and didn't treat my twin sister and I very well," Daly said with great difficulty.  
"But surely your mother?" Ashlyn asked sadly.  
"My mother died shortly after I was born, sometimes if I try hard enough I can remember what she looked like but it's not very clear," Daly said as he seemed to be looking at something that Ashlyn couldn't see.  
"What happened to your sister?" Ashlyn inquired.  
"I left her behind but sometimes I can sense her thoughts, they aren't comforting thoughts. They're very dark and deadly thoughts of anger, frustration, malice, hatred," Daly explained as he trailed off faintly to the point of not realising what he was saying.  
The two Padawans were quiet for a few moments when Daly broke the silence, "What about your family?" he asked.  
"I only know my mother and little half-brother," Ashlyn said, "I met them on my mission to Naboo last year with my Master to investigate the raids and assassinations," she added.  
"Who's your father?" Daly asked.  
"I don't know, he was never around," Ashlyn said, "All I remember is my mother telling me that he was a very brave man and was able to wield the Force."  
"So he was a Jedi?" Daly asked curiously.  
"I don't know but he could have been yes," Ashlyn said and then she thought of something, "What do you think about politics?"  
Daly was completely taken off guard by the question, "Ahh I've never had any interest in politics."  
"Really?" Ashlyn was amazed that not many people liked politics even though the Jedi Order had to serve the Galactic Senate, "You're like Obi-wan, he doesn't trust any politicians, except Senator Padme Amidala of course," she added with a giggle. Ashlyn looked down at her book and didn't notice the look that Daly was giving her until she looked up in response to his silence and saw it.  
"You're making fun of me?" Ashlyn accused him.  
Daly laughed heartily and responded in an amused tone, "Now how would you come to that conclusion?"  
They laughed heartily for a few moments; completely forgetting their worries and then Ashlyn looked over Daly's shoulder when she sensed their approach and then spotted them, smiled and waved in greeting.  
Daly turned around to look at them, "Hey guys, care to join us?" he asked.  
"Would love to but you two look like you're busy," Jania said.  
"Well we are studying but who isn't?" Daly inquired amusedly.  
"I had my last exam today," Jania said, "I never realised how interesting the course on Force Stealth could be nor how difficult," she added.  
"Did you pass?" Ashlyn asked eagerly.  
Jania held up the datapad, "Of course I did."  
Ashlyn got up from her seat and hugged Jania as they excitedly starting talking to each other about the course.  
"What have you been up to Daly?" Raven asked curiously as he took a seat next to his best friend.  
"What do you mean?" Daly asked defensively as he turned to face him.  
Raven had a very suggestive look on his face, "Oh I think you know exactly what I mean," he said.  
"Raven you better clear your mind because that's not what it is," Daly responded.  
"Well, we haven't seen you or Ash in two days and now we find you both together in here studying," Gav pointed out with an almost devilish look on his face.  
Daly supported his forehead in his hand and groaned while the others all laughed and Raven pounded him on the back.  
"Everything's alright mate, we are just joking," Stret said.  
Daly looked up and caught eyes with Ashlyn who smiled at him causing his heart to skip a beat. He blushed slightly and looked away while unbeknownst to him Ashlyn had the same reaction.

* * *

That night, Ashlyn was twisting and turning in her sleep as her fever got higher and the calls for her Master through the bond were growing louder but they didn't seem to be getting through which caused the Padawan to panic even more. There was a smash as a vase fell to the floor out in the main part of the private quarters and Anakin Skywalker awoke with a jerk. He reached out in the Force to see what had happened and realised that his Padawan was having some sort of restless sleep.  
"Oh no," he mumbled softly as he jumped up, pulled his robe on and ran to his Padawan's room to find her twisting and turning in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare.  
He sat next to her bed and put a hand to her forehead but withdrew it quickly from the intense heat coming off her skin. Anakin picked her up and ran out of the private quarters and towards the medical bay at a hurried pace, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't too late. He reached the medical bay and was immediately noticed by a healer who, without a word, led him through the entrance and into an isolated room. Anakin put Ashlyn down on the bed and then had to leave so that the healers could examine his Padawan. He sat in a chair outside the room and watched on desperately as the healers did their job while hoping that everything would be alright.

* * *

Two days later, Obi-wan Kenobi walked up to his former Padawan who had fallen asleep in the chair outside the room that was occupied by the Padawan that both men had watched over throughout her childhood as she grew up here at the Temple.  
"Anakin," Obi-wan said, waking the younger man up abruptly.  
"Master," Anakin said groggily as he woke up slowly and then proceeded to stand up.  
"How is she?" Obi-wan asked as they both approached the window that was separating them from the young girl.  
"The healers said that she is holding on pretty tight. They won't know much more until she wakes up," Anakin said.  
"Do they want that? I mean all the children were put into comas," Obi-wan inquired.  
"I don't know, all they said was that she was reacting differently to all the tests compared to the other children," Anakin responded.  
"Hmm, well she is the eldest to fall ill so maybe there is something else compared to what can be seen by the naked eye," Obi-wan said.  
Anakin saw the look on his former Master's face and frowned slightly, "You think her body is making antibodies," he pointed out.  
"Anakin, all the others showed signs weeks before they reached the stage Ashlyn is at now and no one noticed anything with her, not even you," Obi-wan commented.  
"How are the others taking the news?" Anakin asked.  
"Not very well, Daly tried to sneak in here behind me if it wasn't for all those healers he would have succeeded," Obi-wan sighed heavily.  
"Well, what would be wrong with him seeing her? All of the Padawans that are Ashlyn's friends are on record as already having had the cold so they would be free of any danger," the younger man pointed out, "What happened at the meeting?" he asked.  
"I have been sent to investigate the location of where this disease came from," Obi-wan said.  
"Will Daly be going with you?"  
"Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daly sat on a bench in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in deep meditation and was trying to release his fears into the Force but found it to be exceedingly challenging. The young Padawan could no longer access the bond he held with Ashlyn which unnerved him and put him on edge. Then the next thing he knew images flashed across his mind of different things; two people dressed in black robes with the hoods drawn over their heads which made it hard for him to recognise them. Then the two Sith turned into millions, all of whom were looking at him with lightsabers drawn and hoods concealing their faces. Then an image of six children all of whom were obviously siblings and an image of Ashlyn and himself on a planet that did not look familiar to him. They were standing by a lake and then Daly snapped out of the trance and walked out of the room in frustration. As Daly was walking through a hallway of the Jedi Temple his comlink started to beep, he took it out of the pouch on his belt and pressed the button.  
"Padawan, come to the Medical Bay immediately please," his Master's voice came through the comlink.  
Daly sighed, "Of course Master. I'm on my way, Solak out," he said as he turned in the direction of the Medical Bay.  
Upon arrival, he saw his Master standing there with Master Skywalker waiting for him to arrive and when he was spotted they motioned for him to come over to them.  
"Well you certainly took your time Padawan," Obi-wan said.  
"What's going on?" Daly asked as he looked between the two Jedi Masters and then realised that there were students going in and out of the medical bay.  
Anakin chuckled, "We thought you might want to see Ash before you left on your first mission," he said as he turned away and headed into the large spacious section of the Jedi Temple.  
"Master?" Daly asked as if for permission and the person in question chuckled softly while gesturing to the doorway.  
"You wanted to see her so bad that I thought I might as well persuade the healers to only allow those who won't be in any danger to go in and see their friends. The others are already in there waiting for you," Obi-wan said as he then followed his Padawan into the medical bay.  
They walked through crowds of people trying to get in and then weaved through corridors and past many rooms until they came to the room that Raven, Stret, Jania, Treb and Gav were gathered outside of.  
"You alright mate?" Raven inquired as he spotted his best friend who looked like he hadn't been getting a second of sleep for the past several days.  
"Yeah," Daly responded as he looked through the glass to see Ashlyn on a bed and connected to only a few machines which struck Daly as odd. The other students who had fallen ill were connected to multiple pieces of medical equipment while Ashlyn only had three machines.  
"She is one of the lucky ones," Obi-wan said as he sensed the question coming, "Her body is fighting it and is making antibodies," he added.  
"That means they can use those antibodies to help the others," Jania suggested.  
"No," Anakin said, "If they take those antibodies from Ashlyn it could cause her to deteriorate even more."  
"That's right, the only hope for any of the other children is if a cure is found but we will need outside help," Obi-wan said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.  
"What about Eric?" Raven asked, "He might know someone," he added.  
"Hmm, Good suggestion Raven," Obi-wan complimented the young boy, "Come, we must go contact him."  
Everyone started to head off when they noticed Daly hadn't moved and then Anakin proceeded to shoo his former Master and the Padawans away. Daly looked around to make sure no one was looking before entering the room. He walked up to his friend and picked up her hand that was hot to the touch from the high fever.  
"Ash, if you can hear me I want you to know to not give up. I will find a cure even if I have to go to the far edges of the Galaxy. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make you well again," Daly said before bending down and kissed her forehead softly. Daly walked out of the room and then looked back at her and whispered a final goodbye, "I love you."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** What will happen now? Is there a cure? Keep reading to find out._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	15. Chapter 14-Call for Help

**Chapter 14-Call for Help**

Meanwhile several light years away a Smuggler stood at holoterminal of his ship.  
"So do you think you could help us, Eric?" Raven asked.  
"Possibly and I know the very person to ask," Eric answered and then he chuckled before continuing, "And she would not pass up an opportunity like this one."  
"Thank you so much, Eric," Raven said as he felt himself fill up with hope for the first time since the epidemic had begun.  
"Just lucky for you I haven't left the Core yet and I will be on my way back as soon as I contact my friend," Eric said before farewelling the Padawan and ending the call on the holoterminal.  
The Smuggler punched in the communication code for another Smuggler by the name of Inoma Skylark. However, it was Chewbacca, Inoma's pilot, who answered the call with the usual Wookie greeting.  
"Hello Chewie, whereabouts is Inoma?" Eric asked.  
"Hnnnhrrhhh raaaaaahhgh" Chewie responded and paused for a moment, "Uughghhhgh uugggh uughguughhhghghghhhgh raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh awwgggghhh aarrragghuuhw aarrragghuuhw wrrhw huurh huurh."  
The Wookie disappeared from view and a few moments later after a few loud crashing noises, the young Smuggler appeared in the holo image.  
"Well, if it isn't Eric Tao. What can I do for you?" Inoma asked amusedly.  
Eric chuckled, "The Jedi Order has asked for my help with an investigation and I'm sure you would like to tag along for the ride," he offered.  
"What's the investigation on?" the girl inquired with a great deal of interest.  
"They need to find a cure for a disease that has ravaged their Younglings and Padawans," Eric explained, "Are you up for the challenge?" he asked.  
"Well of course I am but all I need to do is fix this hyperdrive and then I will be on my way to Coruscant," Inoma said, "So I'll see you in a day or two or maybe three."  
Eric and Inoma ended the call around the same time before going on with their preparations for hyperspace travel.  
"Stones!" Eric called out for his co-pilot.  
The man was there in a few seconds and stood at attention, "Yes sir!" he saluted.  
"Get the ship into hyperspace and what have always told you about the saluting not being necessary," Eric said.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir," Stones replied awkwardly as he forced himself relaxed, "Where are we going?" he asked.  
Stones was only a nickname for the thirty-year-old Clone Trooper who had kept the controversial looks of his brothers but had a scar that Spidered from his left eyebrow, down the bridge of his nose before breaching off his nostril and over his top lip before running out of the side of his mouth. He had received this injury from a crash when he had been a pilot for the Republic army and Eric had managed to convince the Kaminoans that he was still of use for the war effort. They allowed the Clone to work for the Smuggler and lucky thing they had because Stones was still as perfect a pilot as he had been all those years ago. The co-pilot had kept his Clone armour even though Eric had encouraged him to try wearing normal clothing with little success.  
"Coruscant," Eric said which Stones responded to immediately by heading straight for the cockpit of the Scoundrels Constellation.  
The smuggler was very proud of his ship and had inherited it from his parents after of course having to win it back from a sleazy pirate who had somehow won it off his father when Eric was only a teenager. Not to mention the said pirate left the ship in an absolute mess upon handing it over to Eric. The Scoundrels Constellation was large due to the oversized cargo bay and hangar which held all of his materials as well as his other ship, the Wolf Star-Runner, which was smaller but perfect to land on planets that don't have landing bays big enough for the Scoundrels Constellation.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the open space of the Outer RimTerritories near Geonosis, Inoma Skylark went back to the engine room of the Millennium Falcon after the holocall from her old mentor. She slipped back down into the shaft where the broken part of the hyperdrive was located and after grabbing the hydro spanner she proceeded to try and secure the screw in place.  
"Come on, we have to get moving again old girl," Inoma growled through gritted teeth as she twisted the screw tightly, "Gotcha."  
Inoma sighed as she started to climb back up the shaft and then once out dusted her clothes off before heading to the cockpit. Inoma Skylark had white hair that was so light in colour that it could not be called blonde, she kept it fairly short and had light grey eyes which could be used to intimidate someone very easily when she wanted to. The twenty-year-old Smuggler wore a tan jacket, that always had the sleeves rolled up to keep them from getting too dirty, over an off-white shirt. Her pants were brown with her brown belt clipped around her waist with a silver clip and the holster was strapped to her left thigh rather than the belt while her boots, which came halfway up her calf, were a simple black leather.  
"Start up the hyperdrive Chewie," Inoma said as she took the pilot seat as she grabbed her brown cap off the Hyperspace lever and pulled it on her head firmly.  
"Huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh hnnnhrrhhh huurh raaaaaahhgh awwgggghhh?" Chewie asked.  
"No, why would I want to go back to that sleemo of a Hutt?" Inoma asked in disgust, "Plus if Eric finds out I am still doing the occasional job for Jabba, he will hang me and then go after the overgrown blob," she mumbled under her breath.  
"Uugggh aarrragghuuhw uughghhhgh huurh aguhwwgggghhh," Chewie responded.  
"Yes well Jabba will just have to wait," Inoma said and cringed as the next thought popped into her head, "Besides he always looks at me like he wants me to be one of his slave girls."  
The Wookie started to laugh.  
"Laugh it up fuzzball," Inoma growled at him, which caused the Wookie to stop and put in the coordinates for Coruscant.

* * *

A day later, Eric landed the Wolf Star-Runner in the hangar of the Jedi Temple to find a welcoming committee. They came off and were greeted by Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Padawan Daly Solak as well as just about everyone on the Jedi High Council.  
"Welcome you we do, Eric Tao," Master Yoda said, "Believe you can help us, do you?" he asked.  
"I believe I can but I have a friend coming who will be able to help more than I can," Eric said, "She should be here in a day or two."  
"Good, good," the Jedi Grand Master said as they headed out of the hangar, "In danger the future of the Order is in, grave the situation has become."  
They arrived at a conference room that the whole group entered to find an extremely tired looking Anakin Skywalker inside waiting for them.  
"Masters if you will allow me I will help with the investigation," Anakin said as he stood up straighter and tried to hide the fact that he was so exhausted he could barely stand up.  
Master Yoda walked up to the young Jedi Master and shook his head, "By your Padawans side your place is, separation dangerous it could become," he said.  
"But Master Yoda-," Anakin tried to convince him otherwise but was interrupted.  
"No more to say about it have I; stay at the temple you will, stay at the temple you must," Master Yoda said, finalising his decision.  
Anakin stood there for a few moments looking at the little green creature before looking up at Obi-wan who shook his head slightly. Then Anakin stormed out of the room without looking back, frustrated that the Jedi Council would not allow him to help.  
The occupants of the conference room were silent for a few moments before sitting down to watch what plan Obi-wan Kenobi had come up with for the search for a cure.  
"We will be going to Katarr to investigate the planet more thoroughly, Eric and his friend will stay up in the space around the planet and do scans from there while my Padawan and I go down to the planet's surface," Obi-wan said.  
"What type of scans will we be doing?" Eric asked.  
"Atmosphere scans mostly but also scans of the entire planet surface," Obi-wan explained and the smuggler nodded in response.  
"What safety precautions will you be taking with you onto the planet surface Master Kenobi?" Master Windu asked.  
"My Padawan and I will be wearing suits to protect us from the atmosphere of the planet and hopefully the disease," Obi-wan responded.  
"That's all sorted then," Master Mundi stated as he rose with all the others and they proceeded to exit the room. All the other Padawans were waiting outside and when their Masters came out they all came up to the group.  
"Masters, with your permission we would like to help with the investigation as much as we can," Raven requested while bowing slightly.  
"This is a very dangerous situation Padawan Vitalis and we don't know who may be behind setting the distress beacon off in the first place," Master Windu responded callously with a quirked eyebrow.  
Raven was about to retaliate rudely when Stret stepped forward and responded instead as if he thought he might just be able to sway his Master.  
"Master, please?" Stret asked, "We can help and not get into any danger," he added almost pleading with the Jedi Master to let them help in some way.  
Mace Windu looked from one Padawan to the next to the next until eventually he sighed and gave in, "Okay you may help but you are not to leave the smugglers ship, do I make myself clear?" he stated very clearly.  
"Yes Master," Stret responded gratefully as he bowed slightly.  
"Master Kenobi is this alright with you?" Mace asked the other Master.  
"I have no problem with them coming along but surely one of you would like to stay here to watch out for Ashlyn and Kyra," Obi-wan inquired.  
The Padawans all looked at each other and nodded as Gav stepped forward, "I'll stay and I'll keep you all updated I promise," he said.  
"True compassion a rarity it is; sometimes lost in balancing it with humility we are," Yoda said before walking off with the Jedi Masters leaving the investigation group standing in the hallway.  
"So what now?" Jania asked nobody in particular.  
"We will prepare for the mission while we wait for Eric'sfiend to arrive and then we will be off to Katarr," Obi-wan said.

* * *

Three days later, Eric received a holocall from Inoma to inform him that she had just come out of hyperspace and that she would arrive at the Temple as soon as she was cleared to land.  
"She is here, Master Kenobi," Eric said upon locating the Jedi Master.  
Obi-wan nodded, "Excellent we will go to the hangar and wait for her to arrive," he said as he led the group to the North Hangar.  
They didn't have to wait long after arriving at their destination as the Millennium Falcon entered the hangar and landed in the area that was being directed by the mechanics. The loading ramp dropped open and a few minutes later a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties came off the ship followed by a Wookie.  
"Well you finally decided to get here," Eric greeted her.  
"Oh I'm sorry but I had to fix the hyperdrive and then I had to make the four-day journey here all the way from Geonosis," Inoma responded sarcastically.  
"Don't tell me that you're working for the Hutts again?" Eric inquired as he crossed his arms.  
Inoma smiled awkwardly and shifted her eyes before answering, "No."  
Eric raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Oh alright, yes I am but for your information the Hutts believe I need to pay off the debt of the guy who owned the Falcon before me okay," Inoma said.  
Eric laughed, "Inoma I paid that off by buying the thing for you," he said.  
"What?" Inoma exclaimed, "You could have told me that about a year ago," she added accusingly.  
"Anyways let me introduce you to Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Everyone, this is Inoma Skylark," Eric introduced her to them.  
"So what can I do to help the Jedi Order?" Inoma asked curiously.  
"If you would follow us then we will explain in private," Obi-wan said as he directed for Inoma and the Wookie to follow them through the Jedi Temple.  
They reached the conference room and then the plan was laid out again but in a bit more detail than before.  
"So let me get this straight?" Inoma asked no one in particular, "You want me to help find a cure for this mutated disease that is killing half the children in this building?"  
The room was silent for a few minutes as everyone started to think that maybe she was going to decline their request to help them in the investigation all except Eric. He knew that Inoma wouldn't turn someone in need of her help down unless she had changed a lot since he had last seen her.  
Inoma sighed, "I'll be more than happy to help," she said.  
Everyone in the room let go of the breathe they hadn't realized they had been holding in and then they introduced themselves to Inoma. After introductions were over they all left the room and went to pack a few things for the mission seeing as it was probably going to last a few days.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Han is coming into the series later with Luke and Leia, don't worry he will eventually come to own the Millenium Falcon and team up with Chewbacca as his co-pilot. However, as this is an alternative universe it won't be for a little while yet._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	16. Chapter 15-Katarr

**Chapter 15-Katarr**

Meanwhile on a planet many light years away.  
"I sense something, Father," Jaira said.  
"Yes I sense it too," the older man paused and then grinned, "The Jedi are coming here and I need you to make sure they don't leave alive," he ordered.  
"Of course, when have I ever failed you father?" she asked as she bowed low.  
Darth Solak scoffed and began to berate her, "You have always been worthless Jaira, your brother would have gone above and beyond my expectations, if he were still here but you have only ever scraped the surface of your potential."  
"My brother, your son was a coward and ran away from his heritage while I didn't and I still haven't," Jaira scowled.  
"Yes but the question is if I gave the order for you to kill him if you came across him, would you?" the Dark Lord asked his Apprentice, who had not yet turned fourteen years of age yet.  
Jaira froze and gaped at her father but found she could not speak past the lump that had formed in her throat.  
"Exactly what I thought," Darth Solak commented before walking away from his daughter and sore excuse for an apprentice.  
Jaira glared at her father's back but then turned away and walked in the opposite direction, knowing that if she pursued she would be punished severely.

* * *

The next day, everyone was standing in the North Hangar of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.  
"Take care of each other guys, I'll watch out for Ash," Gav reassured them as he said farewell to his friends. He didn't want to be left behind but he knew he would be more of a help to everyone here at the Temple rather than on the ship.  
"Take care mate," Raven said as he thumped Gav on the back and received a soft punch to the shoulder from his friend.  
"Come on everyone, we better be off," Obi-wan called to all of them to get onto the Wolf Star-Runner.  
The friends all waved goodbye to each other and the last words exchanged between them was the farewell that all Jedi used, "May the Force be with you."  
Gav stood there a few minutes after seeing the ship disappear out of sight and out into space where he knew they were in hyperspace by now. He sighed before walking through the Jedi Temple and towards the medical bay.

* * *

Meanwhile, upon exiting the atmosphere the Wolf Star-Runner came up to a much larger ship and then entered the hangar bay which was open and ready. As the group walked down the ramp, a man came towards them and upon spotting Master Kenobi he stood at attention.  
"General Kenobi," he greeted as he saluted the Jedi Master.  
"Stones cut it out," Eric berated as he came striding down the ramp before turning to face the group. "Everyone I would like you to meet Stones, he was a clone pilot near the end of the Clone Wars and is my second in command," Eric introduced them to the clone, "And welcome to the Scoundrels Constellation."  
The Padawans all looked around in admiration, even Stret, Daly and Raven who had already seen this ship but there had been so many modifications and upgrades from when they had been passengers almost a decade ago.  
"Wow Eric you have certainly been busy," Raven said as he gawked at the enormity of the hangar bay.  
"Yes well I'm planning on making it bigger soon so that I can get another ship," Eric said as he looked around and sighed in contentment, "Anyways we better be off."  
Eric started to walk ahead of everyone else who followed him while most of them still looked around at the amazing ship.

* * *

Three days later, the Scoundrels Constellation came out of Hyperspace smoothly and the group saw the planet Katarr for the very first time.  
"Alright Daly let's get ready to go down to the surface," Obi-wan said as he walked off through the ship to the hangar that held the Wolf Star-runner.  
"What do you think we will find down there Master?" Daly asked curiously as he sensed a familiar presence on the planet.  
"I'm not sure but whatever we find I doubt it will be good," Obi-wan replied as they sat in the cockpit and started up the engines and took off as soon as they had the all clear.  
It didn't take long for them to land on the planet surface, put on the suits and walk down the loading ramp with equipment to set up a camp.  
"Daly you go scout the area and I'll finish setting the camp up," Obi-wan suggested, "Make sure you have your lightsaber with you," he added as his Padawan walked off.  
Little did they know a pair of eyes was watching them from the shadows, waiting eagerly for the chance to strike.  
Daly walked alongside the cliff face while looking around cautiously and very wary of his surroundings. He could sense something that was just out of reach of his senses and it made him on edge. Then as Daly turned a bend in the cliff face something jumped out of the shadows with a red-bladed lightsaber and if it hadn't have been for his quick reflexes the blade would have decapitated his head. Daly glared right into his opponent's eyes even though he could not see them through the darkness the hood which was pulled over the face. He was trying to cause the Sith to believe that he was not afraid of them and in actual fact, he wasn't. After a few minutes into the fight, he started to recognise the style and then it hit him as to whom this person was. Daly somersaulted over the opponent and pulled the hood off her head along the way and then turned around sharply to block a strike and found a very familiar face in front of him. The young teenage girl in front of him had short white hair that blended in with her pallid expression and her eyes were ice cold blue in colour.  
"Jaira," Daly said which caused her to freeze and look at him dumbfounded.  
The two teenagers stood up straight and looked at each other, locking eye contact. Staring into each other's eyes and minds which hadn't touched for almost a decade.  
"Daly-you-you traitor!" Jaira accused threateningly as she glowered at her brother, "A Jedi? How could you?" she demanded.  
"Father was going to put us up against each other Jaira, I had no choice. I was not going to kill my own twin sister," Daly explained, "Would you have killed me?" he asked.  
"If it was what Father wanted then that's what would have happened," Jaira said stubbornly, "How did you get into the Jedi Order? Nar Shaddaa isn't even in the Republic," she asked curiously.  
"A Smuggler found me on the streets and took me there," Daly paused as he saw the crazed look in his sister's eyes and then sighed heavily, "Father told you to kill me, didn't he?" he inquired.  
Jaira raised her lightsaber and glared at him as her eyes flashed to a strong yellow colour from the rage that she was building up inside her, "Goodbye brother," she said as she charged at him but when Daly didn't draw his weapon she became angry.  
Daly closed his eyes and placed his hands together as he built up a sphere of Force energy and then shot it at Jaira when she got in close range. The Sith Apprentice flew backwards and smashed into the cliff face and when Daly opened his eyes he saw a sight that he did not wish to see. Jaira was unconscious and bleeding heavily from the head but he sensed that she was still alive. Her white hair was flared out behind her head and her cold blue eyes were closed with that look of disgust still on her face.  
"Goodbye Sister," Daly said as he picked up his twin's lightsaber and headed back in the direction he had come from and when he arrived back at the camp he handed the red-bladed weapon to his Master.  
"Where did you find this?" Obi-wan asked cautiously as he looked at the hilt before activating it.  
"There is an abandoned camp just south of here and I found that there," Daly said as he sat down on a rock.  
"Are you alright Padawan? You're sweating," Obi-wan pointed out.  
"Yeah I'm okay, the air is just humid that's all and this suit isn't helping," Daly answered.  
"Yes, I agree. Hopefully, these tests will be able to define whether we will be safe wearing breathing apparatuses or not," the Jedi Master mentioned.  
"How long will we be here for Master?" Daly inquired curiously.  
"Well, a few days or so. Why do you ask?" Obi-wan asked.  
"I feel like someone is watching us and whoever that camp belongs to is clearly dangerous, the owner could come back," Daly said as he looked over shoulder and into the wilderness surrounding them.  
"I can sense the Dark side is very strong here and this-," he held up the lightsaber, "-is the weapon of a Sith," Obi-wan said, "We better stay close to the camp from now on, if there is a Sith here they will more than likely find us before we find them."  
Daly nodded in agreement and then proceeded to help his Master set up more sensors to run the tests on the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Three days passed and Obi-wan was talking to the others over the holo-communicator about the results of the tests.  
"Well at least we have learnt one thing," he stated.  
"And what is that Master Kenobi?" Raven asked curiously.  
"This disease is air born and can only be taken into the host through the respiratory system," Inoma told the teenager.  
"Are we any closer to finding a cure though?" Daly inquired in concern for their friends who had fallen victim to this disease. The three adults looked at him with concerned and cautious expressions, before looking at each other as if they were avoiding eye contact with all the Padawans.  
"What?" Daly demanded.  
"We will be coming back up to the ship as soon as we pack everything up. There is nothing more that we can learn here," Obi-wan said before turning the device off and the image disappeared.  
"Master, what are you keeping from me?" Daly asked determinedly.  
The older man sighed deeply, "Daly this disease might not be curable in time, it could take years before we successfully find one," he said.  
Daly froze in shock, his mind didn't want to accept this information nor did he want anyone to try and convince him that it was true to an extent.  
"No," Daly mumbled the word repeatedly to himself as he started to walk off into the wilderness, ignoring his Master's calls for him to come back. He had lost track of time when he suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around him as he fell to his knees. The feeling in his chest too hard to bare as tried to shove his Master away from him, telling him to leave him alone. After a few moments, Daly looked up to find it was not Obi-wan Kenobi but was, in fact, Jania who was in a protective suit. He looked past her to see the others who were coming off the Wolf Star-runner.  
"I'm not Master Kenobi; so I wasn't going to let go," Jania said as she tried to liven things up and make Daly laugh even if it was only a little bit.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Daly asked in curiosity.  
"Obi-wan arrived on the ship and told us that we would have to come down here to find you," she replied simply.  
"I can't lose her, I just can't," Daly muttered to himself more than his friends.  
"None of us can mate," Raven said as he held his hand out to help his best friend to his feet, "We're not going to stop looking for a cure and we will find one in time."  
This support gave Daly the strength to grasp the hand and stand up before boarding the ship with his friends.  
"How did you guys find me?" Daly asked.  
"Are you really going to ask that?" Raven responded looking at the other boy as if he had suddenly grown two heads.  
"Force signatures are a funny thing aren't they?" Stret mentioned as he poked innocent fun at his friend.  
Everyone laughed heartily as they came close to the Scoundrels Constellation and then Daly realised that none of his friends were flying the ship.  
"Whose flying the ship?" Daly pointed out and was answered as Eric came out of the cockpit after landing in the small hangar of the much larger ship.  
"You have a death wish my friend," the Smuggler commented sarcastically, "You didn't wait for Master Kenobi to explain that we do have a potential lead for a cure."  
"How so?" Daly asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
The Padawans followed Eric off the ship and into a room that had lots of chairs surrounding a large table where Inoma was explaining something to Obi-wan.  
"Would you like to repeat for our latecomers, Inoma?" Eric suggested.  
"Of course, a few years ago I helped a planet that was in dire straits and as Master Kenobi started to explain to me the symptoms of this disease I knew why it sounded so familiar," Inoma said as she was then attacked with hundreds of questions all at once.  
"Okay all of you settle down," Obi-wan requested the students before turning back to the young Smuggler, "What happened?"  
"They weren't very accepting of my help at first, these people are very wary of outsiders but after the whole ordeal I was sort of named a goddess in their tribe," Inoma explained, "I helped them find a cure and I think that it would be best to try that first," she added as a suggestion.  
"Of course, let's set course for this planet," Obi-wan said as the two smugglers walked out of the room and off to the cockpit.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp to the South.  
"Where have you been Jaira?" Darth Solak sneered as the young girl walked up to him and bowed.  
"Father, I've been scouring the planet for the Jedi encampment but there is no sign of them on the surface," Jaira said apologetically.  
Darth Solak walked up to her and then noticed her lightsaber was missing and he snarled in anger.  
"Liar," he said distastefully, "If that is so then where is your lightsaber?" he asked as he started to pace.  
Jaira gasped in shock and growled under her breath, "Damn it brother."  
This caused the Dark Lord of the Sith to stop his pacing and then turn his head slowly to glare at his apprentice.  
"What did you just say?" Darth Solak asked slowly which just made him sound even more dangerous than he had been a few moments ago.  
Jaira gulped nervously, "Well Father I ran into Daly, we duelled and he took my lightsaber after-," she was about to finish off by saying that he had knocked her unconscious but was interrupted.  
"Pathetic," Darth Solak spat at his daughter and then he went on with a full list of other names that got Jaira's blood bowling up as much as his already was.  
"He knocked me unconscious, took my lightsaber and then I spent the rest of the last few days trying to find him," Jaira finished in a savage voice as she glared daggers at her father.  
"You have wasted the opportunity to impress me with your silly little games and now the Jedi are gone," Darth Solak growled through his gritted teeth, "You're as useless as your cousin is and yet you are my flesh and blood."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Plot Twist! Yes, Daly is Jaira's twin brother and the son of Darth Solak. _

_Ashlyn Dubreas._


	17. Chapter 16-KeepFightingNoMatter theOdds

**Chapter 16-Keep Fighting No Matter the Odds**

The next morning on Coruscant, Anakin sighed as he finished telling his former Master some very grave news which both of the men knew would hit the Padawans hard.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Scoundrels Constellation.  
"Thank you for telling me Anakin, I'll pass on the message," Obi-wan said appreciatively before ending the holocall and then heading off to find the students.  
It didn't take long to find the group and he was not surprised by their location which was an empty cargo hold that Eric allowed them to use for combat practice. When he entered the room everyone went quiet and looked over at him with concerned expressions.  
"What's going on Master Kenobi?" Jania inquired half of her wanting and not wanting to know the news in which he carried.  
"Kyra died in her sleep last night," Obi-wan said, "She went quietly and painlessly from what the Healers say."  
They all looked at each other in complete shock and Obi-wan sensed the question that was about to come, "Ashlyn is okay, she is weak but is improving."

* * *

A few hours later, Inoma was walking around the Scoundrels Constellation and found the Padawans all in the cargo bay. They were all sitting in a circle as they meditated. She walked past them to pick up the device she had been looking for and as she turned around to leave she found Jania watching her.  
"What's that Inoma?" Jania asked curiously.  
Inoma smiled and then walked over to the younger girl, sat next to her and showed her the datapad.  
"I've been trying to track my twin sister down ever since Eric freed me but I'm having no such luck," Inoma said as she bought up a picture from over a decade before hand.  
"Eric rescued you?" Jania asked in amazement.  
"Yep he was doing raids on places that were suspected of using slaves with the Republic forces and I was in one of those buildings back on Corellia," Inoma explained, "My sister and I were separated at about eight years old and I was sixteen when Eric freed me."  
Inoma bought up another photo which was of her shortly after she had been taken in by Eric and was being taught to fly the Wolf Star-Runner.  
"To this very day he still doesn't let me get anywhere near the controls of the Scoundrel," Inoma said as she laughed heartily.  
"Do you remember anything about where your sister was taken to?" Jania asked in sadness.  
"No I can't remember much of my life before being sold into slavery," Inoma said, "But when I try hard enough I can remember a black robed figure with eyes of blood red and yellow gleaming through the darkness," she added as a shiver went down her spine as she described the man from her nightmares.  
"I'm sure something will come up and you'll find her," Jania said with a small smile of reassurance. "Hey, did you know that I almost became a Jedi?" Inoma mentioned in humour.  
"Really?" Jania asked in excitement.  
"Yeah I'm Force Sensitive and I was actually on my way to the Jedi Temple when I saw how much fun life being a Smuggler was," Inoma said, "When Eric arrived on Coruscant to drop me off at the Temple I told him I didn't want to go and that I wanted to become a Smuggler."  
"What did he say?" Jania asked eagerly.  
"He accepted it, taught me the ropes, ins and outs of being a Smuggler, and then bought me the Falcon as well as hired Chewie to be my Co-pilot," Inoma laughed, "And I've been travelling the Galaxy ever since."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Temple Medical Bay, Anakin Skywalker watched his student through the window as she fought for her life and then realised after a moment that Ashlyn was, in fact, awake. The Jedi Master shot up from his seat and entered the room which was only allowed to the Master responsible for the occupant of the room as well as the Jedi Healers. The Jedi Master sat down next to his Padawan and tried to make eye contact with her but sadly it had mixed results.  
"Ash?" Anakin asked as he tried to gain her attention.  
Ashlyn snapped out of it and made eye contact with him but it looked as if she couldn't actually see him.  
"Master? Where are you?" the Padawan called out for him as if he wasn't there.  
Anakin knew it was because she could not sense him through the Force but it was still hard to see and hear his Padawan Learner calling out for him to help her when he was sitting right next to her. After all, half the communication between a Master and Padawan is through the bond they share, the stronger the bond the more frightened the child became. Anakin moved into a position that would be comfortable for him to meditate in and then he proceeded to do something that none of the other Jedi Masters had been able to accomplish. The Jedi Master pushed through the black pit that seemed to never end until he saw a ray of light and heard a call out for help from his Padawan which motivated him to push harder.  
 _Ashlyn, it's okay. You're safe, just hold on for a little while longer._ Anakin said directly into the young girl's head as he sent waves of calm over her mind and when he opened his eyes he found Ashlyn asleep.  
"Sleep, young one," Anakin reassured as he placed his hand on her forehead before standing up and exiting the room. He found Padme outside the room with a great deal of concern on her face.  
"Ani," Padme said, "You look like you haven't had a wink of sleep in weeks," she added as she rubbed the circles under his eyes while cradling his chin in her hands.  
"I can't sleep, not while Ash is so sick," Anakin said as he excused himself from not taking care of himself when he had a sick Padawan, "How did you get in here?" he asked.  
"The Council told the Senate about the outbreak and as I am the ambassador of the Order in the Senate I was invited to look at the situation. Plus the Council is worried about you, Ani," Padme explained.  
"I'm fine," Anakin said determidly as he turned away from his wife.  
"Ani, they told me that you haven't left here since Ash became ill. You sleep here and have refused to eat anything," Padme said, "They want me to take out of the Temple for a day."  
"No, Ash needs me here," Anakin growled through gritted teeth.  
He felt Padme put her arms around his waist and rest her head between his shoulder blades, "Ani, you're skin and bone," the Senator stated before she started to drag him away from the window. Anakin didn't have the energy to fight back and so he allowed his wife to pull him out of the Medical Bay.  
"You will be of no help to Ashlyn when she gets out of this to find you almost dead from your own recklessness," Padme tried to talk sense into her husband. This had obviously succeeded in convincing the Jedi Master that he needed to go with her, at least for a little while.  
The couple found themselves back at Padme's apartment where C3-P0 and Dorme were almost finished with preparing dinner for the couple. As Anakin and Padme sat down at the table to start eating, Dorme excused herself to her own quarters for the night.  
"Anakin, stop playing with your food and just eat it," Padme ordered seriously.  
Sadly her words fell on deaf ears as the Jedi Master's mind had wondered elsewhere, wondering how Obi-wan was doing on the mission and hoping that something dreadful hadn't happened to Ashlyn since he left the Temple. Suddenly, he was brought out of his musing when Padme moved to sit next to him and attempted to feed him herself.  
Anakin frowned at her, "What?" he demanded.  
"You need to eat something," Padme retorted back.  
"Alright, alright," Anakin said as he took his fork back and put food into his mouth so forcibly that he almost choked on it.  
Padme giggled as she took a bite of the meal herself and smiled from the wonderful taste in her mouth.  
A few moments later, both of their plates were empty and they both retired to the bedroom, leaving C3-P0 to handle the cleaning up.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Let me know what you think._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	18. Chapter 17-The Korunnai

**Chapter 17-The Korunnai**

Two days later, the occupants of the Scoundrels Constellation watched the planet draw closer through the window of the cockpit. The planet was called Haruun Kal and was the homeworld of a break off species of humans called the Korunnai. These people were dark-skinned and lived in tribes but there were two unique aspects about them that made them different from ordinary humans. All of them were Force-sensitive and they had adapted to living in the harsh atmosphere of the planet below which was filled with toxic gas.  
"We need to make sure that all of you have a breathing apparatus over your faces at all times, do not under any circumstances remove them," Obi-wan informed the Padawans very sternly and with good reason. One inhalation of the poisonous air to someone who wasn't adapted to it would be fatal within minutes. The group left the cockpit with Inoma and headed to the Wolf Star-Runner to get ready to land and have a look around.  
"Master Windu is a Korunnai," Stret stated matter of factly, "This will be fascinating to see where he came from and to possibly even meet his family."  
"Inoma?" Treb grabbed the Smuggler's attention, "Why are we coming with you while Eric and Master Kenobi aren't?" he inquired with extreme curiosity.  
"The tribes will see them as a threat whereas all of you won't be deemed as any threat to these people," Inoma explained, "Remember how I said before that they don't like off-worlders?" she reminded him.  
Treb nodded but still seemed confused as to why that would make a difference so Inoma decided to elaborate for the young teen.  
"It is against their culture to harm children, whether they are from the planet or not," Inoma said and continued when she realised that Treb was about to retort with an 'I'm not a child' declaration.  
"That's not what I meant, none of you have reached their turning of age point," Inoma said which reassured Treb immediately, "Even then you will all need to be careful with how you act around these people because they are very superstitious and one wrong move could have disastrous consequences," she added seriously as they walked up the loading ramp for the Wolf Star-Runner before taking off out of the hangar.  
"How do you think the disease got to this planet from Katarr?" Raven asked and was immediately answered by Stret before Inoma could even open her mouth.  
"Master Windu told me that when this planet was discovered a Sith Lord arrived with a fleet to bombard and invade it but he was interrupted by the Republic fleet," Stret said, "Maybe this was the same Sith Lord that bombarded Katarr and when he failed here he obviously went in search of another location," he added onto his theory.  
"So somewhere on this planet could be remnants of the disease," Raven commented as he leaned against the wall of the cockpit and folded his arms across his chest.  
Stret nodded, "Both events happened within close proximity to each other, so it's more than possible," he said.  
"Did you do galactic history for one of your courses Stret?" Jania asked amusedly.  
"Yes and it is quite interesting, you guys should take that course when we get back to the temple," Stret suggested enthusiastically.  
"No offence to you mate but my brain would melt from boredom in that class," Treb said making a valid point.  
The Padawans all looked at each other and laughed as Inoma landed to ship in close proximity to the tribe that she knew before turning around in her seat, leading the way out of the small cockpit and into the small cargo hold that held all the testing equipment and safety gear.  
"Everyone has their apparatuses?" Inoma asked as she put her own over her face so that she would not be breathing in the toxic air. Everyone else followed suit and soon enough they were all walking off the ship before following the Smuggler into the bushes.  
They had been walking around for a while in silence which caused uneasiness in the air and set the Padawans on edge.  
"How do we know when we find them?" Treb asked but was immediately shushed by Inoma which Treb didn't listen to at all.  
"What?" he asked loudly and the next thing the young teen knew he was pinned to the dirt by a massive creature that was so large and horrifying that he could not even describe it. The sound of four lightsabers activating could be heard and then yelling.  
The group of off-worlders were surrounded by dark-skinned men who were carrying spears and other weapons that were rarely seen or used in this time period and they were all yelling words in another language at the Padawans.  
"Hichet!" one voice called over top of them all which caused the yelling to cease. This man was obviously a leader of some sort as he had an animal skin adorning his shoulders and there was an overpowering air about him.  
This man walked up to the creature and stroked it while whispering to it, after a few seconds the creature backed away from Treb and young teen jumped up.  
"What are you doing here, off-worlders?" the man asked with a very strong accent.  
"Rumanai," Inoma said as she greeted him while bowing slightly and motioned for the Padawans to follow suit.  
The man frowned, "Do I know you?" he inquired.  
"Yes, I am Inoma but your tribe gave me the name Jiteolakes Miscedivus a few years ago," Inoma introduced herself.  
"Hmm, life bringer," he said, "Why have you returned to us?" he asked while he stroked his chin.  
"Your father promised to repay the debt someday and I believe that you will be able to fulfil it for him," Inoma said, "Everyone, this is the Chief of the Ghosh that I helped, he is also the younger brother of Master Mace Windu."  
The Padawans all looked shocked and amazed at the same time.  
"My name is Jinkelo Windu but you will refer to me as the Rumanai of the Ghosh Windu," the man introduced himself, "And you are obviously all Jedi Padawans which means you know my brother."  
Stret raised his hand, "I'm Master Windu's Padawan," he said timidly but excitedly.  
Jinkelo nodded impressively and then started to walk off into the bush with the men all following him. Inoma motioned for the Padawans to stay at the back of the group as going ahead could offend somebody. They eventually reached the village and were welcomed as honoured guests at the feast which was to take place at sunset but until then they were given audience with the Chief to discuss what would be happening.  
After Inoma explained the situation to Jinkelo he gave her an odd look before responding to her request.  
"Let me get this straight," the Chief stated, "You want to go into the Ghosh Muraini territory to find the cure for this disease?"  
Inoma nodded and then bit her lip throughout the silence that followed for a few moments.  
"Well, I see no problem with that but Ghosh Muraini might not. I will organise a meeting with them for tomorrow but for now rest," Jinkelo said as he spread his arms out in welcome.  
The Padawans sat around the fire and ate the food that had been collected and prepared by the women of the tribe. The task was easier said than done what with them all having breathing apparatuses covering their mouths, which made the task extremely difficult to accomplish.  
The Chief sat next to Stret of all people who got really excited to be singled out and he watched the man out of the corner of his eye in silent admiration. Jinkelo collected his meal silently and then turned to his brother's Padawan.  
"How are you finding it being my brother's Padawan?" Jinkelo asked the boy curiously.  
"Very good sir," Stret responded, "He never told me he had a brother."  
"Yes well, you Jedi aren't allowed to have much to do with family," the Chief said while in deep thought, "Did you know I haven't seen him for almost twenty years?" Jinkelo mentioned, "It's a wonder because he was one of last of our people to join your Order as the Jedi were ruled kidnappers after the last batch of children were taken."  
"Really? But a Jedi wouldn't take children without permission from their parents," Stret explained.  
"When Mace was collected our mother gave permission but our father wouldn't hear of it because of his birthright," the Chief said as he continued to explain, "Then our mother smuggled Mace away with the Jedi Knight which made our father absolutely furious. Mother was banished from the tribe and Father spread the word to the other tribes."  
"So, there haven't been any new children brought to the Temple since?" Stret inquired.  
Jinkelo nodded his head and sighed, "How is Mace going?"  
"Master Windu was well last I saw him before we left Coruscant, he expects a lot of me and I'm afraid I might not be able to live up to those expectations," Stret said.  
"Yes, he will do that to you," Jinkelo said, "But one thing you should know is not to let him gain too much control otherwise it could become ugly," he added as a warning.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"During the Clone Wars, my brother tried to convince me to allow my son to join the Jedi Order. He promised me he would take really good care of him and would even train him himself," Jinkelo said, "Our Father became furious with Mace and told him never to return to the planet."  
"Wow, that would have been a massive blow to him," Stret said in horror.  
"You bet, our tribes revolve around family so strongly that Mace probably wanted people in the Order who he could call his family and to be denied of that and then banished from your own family," the Chief dazed off and then shook his head, "Banishment is the most extreme of all the punishments that our people have and most of us dread it ever happening."  
Treb growled in frustration, "Why won't this work?" he moaned as his stomach growled.  
"You have to eat something Treb otherwise it will be an offence to the tribe," Stret said, shaking his head when he was told to shut up before continuing his conversation with the Chief.  
Jania walked over to the ignorant teen and then proceeded to pick up the leg of a small beast that was sitting on a plate made out of leaves in front of Treb before shoving it into the compartment of the breathing apparatus that was for food. Jania closed the small latch and the food was pushed down the other Padawans throat which almost made him choke.  
"What was that for?" Treb snarled at Jania.  
"You need to be more respectful you oaf," Jania retorted, "Stop complaining about that device and be grateful that it enables you to eat at all," she added before she turned and stalked off.  
Daly and Raven watched the whole episode before they began to laugh heartily as Treb started going on one of his rants about not understanding girls and their mood swings. Inoma watched as the young girl walked into the forest and decided to follow her to make sure she was okay. After a few metres into the jungle Inoma came across Jania sitting on a tree stump playing with her Padawan braid as she looked up at the stars.  
"Jania?" Inoma said as she approached the young girl and then sat next to her after Jania acknowledged her, "Is everything okay?"  
Jania shook her head, "Have you ever had a friend that would listen to you when you just needed someone to talk to?" she asked curiously.  
"You're talking about your friend that is sick?" Inoma inquired curiously.  
"Ash. She always has a smile on her face and is probably one of the bravest people I know," she paused for a moment, "Which is weird because we have only been friends for a few months and now she could die any second," Jania sighed.  
"I have heard a lot about this friend that all of you have," Inoma said, "She sounds like a pretty extraordinary girl."  
The two girls' eyes made contact and Jania nodded.  
"Daly has been hit the hardest," she said as she looked away and at the ground, "He doesn't joke around as much as he usually does and when Ash got put in the medical bay he disappeared from classes, he stopped eating and we would search all over the Temple for him," she added in more detail.  
There was silence for a few minutes, "When we were allowed to visit Ash and he showed up to see her, he looked so dead. I've known him since I was five and I've never seen him like this before, ever. I guess I'm worried about what could happen to him if Ash doesn't make it," Jania said and Inoma could tell that she was very scared.  
"Treb must really annoy you for you to act the way you just did," Inoma commented.  
Jania laughed slightly and shook her head, "You got that right," she said as her demeanour changed to complete disgust.  
"What is it that makes you so impatient with him?" Inoma inquired.  
Jania sighed, "He just complains a lot about everything and he can be just so selfish and rude sometimes and it drives me insane," she explained heatedly.  
Inoma proceeded to calm the younger girl down before she exploded with frustration by moving the subject away from the boy.  
"Well, when we're finished and we go back to the Temple I would very much like to meet this Ashlyn," Inoma said which brought a smile to the other young girl's face, "Come on, we better get back."  
They reached the clearing and watched the other Padawans for a moment and Jania frowned at the sight of Treb still being an ass.  
"Just ignore him," Inoma said as she led the way back around the campfire and sat in her allocated seat.  
Jania took a deep breath and followed her lead and was stopped by Daly on the way to her seat.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked caringly.  
Jania smiled and nodded before continuing to her destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashlyn was trapped in an empty void of darkness and she was chasing a shadow that didn't seem to be getting any closer. She was lost but didn't know where exactly she was lost which didn't help her frustration as she stopped and looked around.  
"Master!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and then she heard a soft voice that was almost impossible for her to hear.  
"Stay with us, Ash. Just hold on for a little while longer, please? I can't lose you, I love you."  
Ashlyn recognised the voice and knew the owner as she heard the last statement.  
"Daly?" she asked into the emptiness of her mind.  
Then she saw a light off in the distance and started for it straight away but she didn't seem to get any closer.  
"I love you," Daly said and then the light disappeared and Ashlyn fell into the darkness and despair again.

* * *

"Master Skywalker?"  
The Jedi Master jolted awake and looked around to find a healer standing next to his chair which he responded to by immediately sitting up straighter.  
"Yes?" he inquired.  
"Someone is here to see you," she said, standing aside and allowing Padawan Atari to step forward.  
"Master Skywalker," Gav greeted him and then glancing at his friend through the window, "How is she?" he asked.  
"Ash is doing better but she still isn't out of the woods," Anakin responded, "How goes the search?"  
"I just talked to Master Kenobi and they have another lead, I just hope this one results in something," Gav said.  
"That was very noble of you to offer to stay here while your friends are out on a mission," the Jedi Master said.  
Gav shrugged, "I knew that if I didn't then Daly would and believe me when I say this. He's better off doing something than waiting around twiddling his thumbs. Daly would slowly lose his mind," Gav explained his reasoning for volunteering to stay behind and watch out for their friend.  
"Yes, they do seem to have a very strong bond," Anakin mused, hoping for the Padawan to shed some light on exactly how close Obi-wan's and his Padawans were.  
Gav shrugged, "You would have to ask them," he said when he sensed that the Jedi Master was trying to seek information on the growing relationship between his two friends.

* * *

Four days later after the Jinkelo had spoken to the chief of the other tribe and had received permission for the group to go to the location. The Padawans found themselves gathered in the area of the swamp where the cure was potentially hiding right under their feet. Raven crawled through the tunnel made out of dirt with Daly close behind him while Treb and Stret had flung into another argument further back.  
"Will you two shut up?" Raven requested harshly.  
"Well, Stret kicked me," Treb went on to complain.  
"Oh for the life of a Gundark nest Treb, it was an accident," Stret retorted, "So just put a boot in it will you," he added as he continued to army crawl so that he could try and catch up to Raven and Daly.  
"Okay Daly, to your right should be another passage head down there. Raven, keep going. Stret, get to the crossroads and go left and Treb shut up and just come back," Jania said through their earpieces.  
"You heard her guys come on," Daly said as he turned the corner and continued down the new passageway.  
"Raven there is a root directly above you," Jania said.  
There were a few moments of silence while Raven dug into the ceiling of the tunnel and hit something hard.  
"Found it," he said as he then cut the piece out, "How do I get out Jania?"  
"Just continue going and it should come to an intersection, turn left and it should bring you back here," Jania said, "Daly there is a root to your left," she added.  
"Jania I have reached a dead end," Stret said.  
"Yes, there is a root directly in front of you," Jania responded.  
"Okay, but how am I going to get out?" Stret inquired curiously as he suspected the answer before it came.  
"You will just have to turn around," Jania informed him.  
"Great, pure genius Jania," Stret groaned as he began to dig a hole in the wall to get the piece of root. After the task was complete he maneuvered himself around to face the way he had come with great difficulty.  
"Okay Jania, I have the root now where do I go?" Daly asked.  
"Continue down that tunnel and you should come out at where we are," Jania instructed which Daly nodded in reply to even though he knew she wouldn't see it. He stowed the root in a bag and then attached it to his belt before continuing to army crawl through the tunnel. After a few moments of complete silence, all three boys came out of the network of tunnels and handed the roots to Inoma.  
"We better get back to the ship then, shall we?" the Smuggler suggested with a smile and then the group headed back to ship with the roots that would hopefully be a cure.

* * *

A/N: Will the roots be the cure? Continue reading to find out.

Ashlyn Dubreas.


	19. Chapter 18-New Dangers

**Chapter 18-New Dangers**

The Jedi Council stood in the West Hangar awaiting the arrival of the Wolf Star-Runner with renewed hope inflating their chests. Anakin watched on as the ship land, his appearance shabbier than usual and his face drained of all colour as he anxiously hoped that a solution had been found. The loading ramp hit the floor smoothly but still made a resounding bang on the durasteel floor. The Padawans came down the ramp with renewed hope in their eyes as they made their way towards the group of Jedi Masters with Master Kenobi and the two Smugglers close behind them.  
"Master Kenobi, successful I hope you were, hmm," Master Yoda inquired in an almost pleading tone.  
"We have a cure to try but I'm still unsure as to whether it will work or not," Obi-wan said as he followed the group to the medical bay.  
Anakin fell into stride alongside Obi-wan and the two exchanged looks of concern, hope and reassurance at the situation in front of them. This enabled the younger Jedi Master of the two to relax a little more. When Obi-wan noticed someone missing he inquired of it the other Masters on it and received a shocking answer.  
"Master Barriss Offee turned to the dark side shortly after her Padawan died and before we could consult her she left the planet," Mace Windu responded sternly, "She was too attached to Padawan Scorpio and was warned on countless occasions to change that but she refused to see the danger in the act."  
They reached the Medical Bay shortly, where the Padawans and two Smugglers were refused entry until a result was found, whether good or bad.  
"Who do think they are going to trial it on?" Jania asked just as Gav exited the Medical Bay and was able to answer the question.  
"Ash is getting it first, seeing as she is the one with the most likely chance of surviving," Gav said and then next thing he knew he was tackled by all his friends who piled on top of him in a big group hug.  
"Okay-umm-chokin-here," Gav tried to speak through his friends' strangulations which they all responded to by standing up.  
Raven held out his hand to help Gav back onto his feet which was gladly accepted and soon enough Gav was standing straight.  
"How do you know Ash will be the first one?" Daly asked curiously.  
"I was sitting outside her room when the Jedi Council came down the hallway and asked me to come out here until they got any results. I knew you guys were all back because Master Kenobi was with them," Gav replied.  
"I hope this works," Daly stated with a hope-filled voice as he leaned back against the wall and slid down it slowly. He didn't feel so well all of a sudden and it felt like the world was spinning as well as there being three of everything.  
"Daly, are you okay mate?" Stret asked as he sat next to his friend and looked at him straight in the eye.  
Daly shook his head weakly before dropping it to rest his forehead on his knees which helped with the dizziness.  
"Treb, go get a healer! Quick!" Stret called after the boy who had already set off to do exactly that. Daly was moving in and out of consciousness several times and the last thing he heard were lots of voices talking to him and footsteps running towards him before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Daly started to wake up slowly but as he opened his eyes a bright light caused him to shut them again quickly and he laid there for a few more minutes as his brain tried to catch up with itself. Then suddenly Daly remembered what had been happening before he had lost consciousness and he shot up straight in the bed and opened his eyes to find himself in a room in the Medical Bay. He looked around, searching the room for any other occupants who might be able to update him on what was happening.  
"Padawan," a voice said and Daly turned to the source which turned out to be Master Kenobi who had just walked in the door to find the teen awake.  
"Where's Ash? Is she going to okay? Did it work?" Daly started shooting questions at the Jedi Master.  
Obi-wan held up a hand to halt his Padawan in asking any more questions and only answered when Daly fell silent.  
"The medicine might take a few days to take full effect Daly but she has improved immensely since it was given to her," Obi-wan reassured his Padawan.  
Daly felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he smiled in relief at a loss for words and no words could describe how he felt at that moment.  
"When do I get to see her?" Daly asked eagerly.  
"After the healers have cleared you," Obi-wan said as he put a hand on the Daly's shoulder to stop the young teen from jumping out of the bed.  
Daly fell back into his pillows and groaned but he relaxed when he heard the thoughts of someone that he hadn't heard in weeks. He could tell that Ashlyn was coming out of her coma just from the thoughts that were going through the other Padawan's head.  
"Or maybe not?" Obi-wan said as he saw his former Padawan come down the hallway, screaming things across their bond.  
The Jedi Master left the room and followed Anakin to the room which Ashlyn occupied and found her eyes opening just as the two men entered the room.  
"Master?" Ashlyn asked.  
"I'm right here Ash," Anakin reassured her as he felt her forehead to find the fever completely gone.  
"You were holding out on us, young one," Obi-wan said humorously.  
"You should know me better than that Obi-wan," Ashlyn responded sarcastically.  
"Yes but there are a lot of people who will want to see you," Obi-wan said as he left the room to take the news to her friends.  
Ashlyn sighed as she turned her head slightly to look at her Master and placed her mind against his to find some things that she did not like. Anakin had lost a lot of weight and looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep for months.  
"Master, are you okay?" Ashlyn asked with a concerned tone.  
"I am now," Anakin responded but Ashlyn wasn't going to accept that response.  
"You look even sicker than I believe I have been," Ashlyn said, "What've you been doing while I've been stuck in here?" she demanded.  
Anakin laughed and brushed her questions off as he stood up and said, "You have visitors," as he walked out the door.  
Then all of her friends came into the room and the first thing she got was a huge hug from Jania who muttered, "I'm so glad you're okay," into her ear before letting her go and taking a few steps back. Ashlyn smiled around at all her friends and then panicked when she noticed two people missing.  
"Where's Daly?" Ashlyn asked almost scared of the response.  
"He fainted after we got back from our mission, luckily enough right outside the Med Bay," Raven responded with thick sarcasm.  
"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Ashlyn inquired even more worried than before.  
"I think I'll be able to answer that for myself," a voice said from over by the doorway.  
Ashlyn looked over and saw Daly standing there, upon seeing him she leapt out of the bed, ran up to him and flung her arms around his chest and held on tight. Daly wrapped his arms around her in response and just held her while she cried into his robes. The others left silently as they tried to give their two friends privacy. Daly walked Ashlyn over to the bed and they both sat down on it and started to talk. After a few minutes, Ashlyn asked a question that Daly had been dreading, "Where's Kyra?"  
The room became silent for a few minutes and Daly took a deep breath as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.  
"Ash, she-she didn't make it," Daly said, "The healers told us that she died painlessly in her sleep."  
Ashlyn froze and looked down at her hands as she suddenly had difficulty breathing, she started to shake her head from side to side rapidly.  
"No..no…," Ashlyn mumbled under her breath as she fell back into Daly's embrace while repeating that same word over. Daly rested his chin on top of her head as Ashlyn continued to deny the truth while being faced with the proof of the bond she had shared with her friend for years. The bond had been shattered and all the evidence that was appearing in front of her was overwhelming as she eventually fell asleep. Daly got up and gently laid Ashlyn's head on the pillow before pulling the sheet over her and walking out of the room and around the corner to find the others there waiting for him.  
"You told her?" Gav asked.  
Daly sighed, "Yes."  
"You did the right thing bro," Gav said as he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder as he sensed that Daly was beating himself up for ruining the breakthrough by telling Ashlyn about her friend of many years being dead.  
"Come on, we should go do something else for a while," Stret suggested as the group agreed on it and left the medical bay

* * *

Jaira's head was thrown to the side violently as a calloused hand collided with her cheek leaving a red welt in the hand's place. Jaira put her hand to it in pain as she glared at her father who only glared back with even more malice and venom.  
"You ruined my plan," Darth Solak snarled dangerously.  
"No, I didn't," Jaira growled.  
"You failed to kill your brother when you got the chance and not just that but you let him return to his Master with your lightsaber," the Sith Lord raised his voice.  
"That has nothing to do with the plan Father," Jaira pointed out strongly.  
"Yes it does because one Jedi has now been cured from this disease and many will follow after this Jedi," he snarled, "By letting your brother escape you have risked them finding a cure which they obviously have on top of another issue."  
"And what issue is that, Father?" Jaira scoffed arrogantly.  
"The Jedi now know we exist, if they don't already then they soon will," Darth Solak said in finality.

* * *

Ashlyn walked out of the Medical Bay and was very glad to be doing so, hoping to be able to be left alone for a while as she thought all her friends would be in class. She walked around the corner and ran straight into Gav which caused her to groan inwardly but didn't show it on the outside.  
"Hey Ash, you were released?" Gav greeted, happy to see her very much improved.  
Ashlyn smiled, "Thankfully yes," she responded to his question, "Any longer and I would have gone mad."  
Gav chuckled, "Don't worry I would be the same," he said simply.  
"So how did everyone – you know – react?" Ashlyn asked nervously not sure whether she wanted to know the answer or not.  
"All of us were affected but I would have to say that Daly was the most affected out of all of us," Gav said as they started to walk around.  
"How so?" Ashlyn inquired worriedly.  
Gav paused, "After you got into the Medical Bay and we heard about it, Daly disappeared," Gav said, "I mean he stopped coming to classes, stopped eating, sleeping, pretty much everything Master Skywalker ended up doing."  
Then they found themselves in the Temple gardens and Gav sat down on the dirt.  
"But he looks totally fine unlike my Master, who lost an extreme amount of weight," Ashlyn mentioned in utter amazement as she sat down on a bench across from him.  
Gav chuckled, "Well after we were all allowed to visit you, Jania got to him and convinced him that he needed to eat something," he said in amusement, "None of us left him by himself after that."  
"How did you all find a cure?" Ashlyn asked.  
"The others all went on a mission, followed a few leads and found a cure," Gav said subtly.  
"The others?" Ashlyn pointed out, "Where were you?" she asked.  
"I was here at the Temple, one of the Jedi Masters thought it best that one of us stay behind so I put my hand up so that Daly wouldn't," Gav replied, "I knew that if he did stay behind he would have almost killed himself from starvation and I wasn't about to let that happen."  
The two Padawans talked for a while longer and then somehow came to the topic of homeworlds.  
"I was dropped off here at the Temple by my mum when I was a baby," Gav said, "My records say that I was in danger and she knew that I would be safe here," he added while shrugging his shoulders.  
"So your homeworld is Coruscant?" Ashlyn inquired.  
"Maybe, maybe not," Gav said simply.  
"What do you mean?"  
Gav sighed, "There is a possibility that my mother was a refugee and she came to Coruscant even for the sole purpose of dropping me off here," he responded.  
"I met my mother last year for the first time since I was four years old," Ashlyn revealed, "We went to Naboo for the coronation of the new Queen and as well as protecting Senator Amidala we were investigating the raiders," she added in more detail.  
Gav smiled softly and asked, "What was it like?"  
"Really weird," Ashlyn responded very simply and then the girl had a sudden idea.  
"We could try searching in the Archives for your mum, I mean we know your family name so it can't be that difficult," Ashlyn suggested.  
"I don't know," Gav mumbled in unsurity, "I mean Jedi aren't supposed to have contact with their family," he pointed out.  
Ashlyn chuckled, "I didn't mean it like that, I mean the majority of Jedi know their parent's names and backgrounds at the very least," she informed him.  
Gav thought about it for a few moments before responding, "Sure, maybe one day but I don't think I am quite ready for it."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I cried just as much as Ashlyn when writing this chapter. Felt like one of my best friends had died in real life._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	20. Chapter 19-Official Introducrions

**Chapter 19-Official Introductions**

Daly stood in middle of the circle of Jedi Masters with his hands inside the sleeves of his robe as his Master gave the mission report. Obi-wan took the lightsaber that Daly had taken from Jaira out and showed it to the Council.  
"Daly found this in an abandoned camp on Katarr," Obi-wan said as he used the Force to levitate the object to Master Yoda who examined it closely before pressing the activation button. The red blade shot out of the emitter and the other Masters gasped in shock.  
"Hmmm," the Jedi Grand Master hummed to himself and then turned to the Padawan in question, "In a camp, you say?" he asked as he gently probed the small bond he had shared with the teen from when he had been a Youngling.  
"Yes Master," Daly responded surely as he tried to paint a picture of an abandoned camp and tried to hide the memory of the duel with his twin sister.  
"Talk to you later Padawan Solak I will, dismissed for now you are," Master Yoda directed as Daly bowed and left the room.  
"Master Yoda?" Obi-wan asked curiously.  
"Hiding something your Padawan is Obi-wan," Master Yoda mentioned before motioning for the Master to continue with the report.  
"I don't sense any deceit from him Master," Obi-wan said surely and without hesitation.  
"Even still, hiding something he is," Master Yoda said as he stood, handed the weapon to Obi-wan and then proceeded to leave the room.  
"Continue without me, you will. Talk to your Padawan, I must," Master Yoda added as the door then closed shut behind him.  
Daly was standing in the foyer, waiting for whatever was to come and upon seeing the Grand Master he stood up straighter, almost as if he was standing at attention like a soldier.  
"Come Padawan, things to discuss we do," Master Yoda said as he motioned for the boy to follow him into the meditation room. Daly remained by the door hesitantly waiting for the old Master to take a seat on a meditation cushion. The Jedi Grand Master noticed this and then pointed at the cushion opposite him, gesturing for the teen to take a seat.  
"Troubled your mind is Padawan," Yoda said after Daly had followed his directions.  
Daly remained silent, blank and unsure of how to respond to the Jedi Master's statement until Yoda asked him a question directly.  
"Hold you back in your Jedi training secrets will Padawan Solak," Yoda said as he pointed one finger at Daly's chest, "Tell me them you must."  
A few minutes of silence elapsed as Daly pondered whether to tell Master Yoda about his heritage or not.  
"Found the lightsaber in an abandoned camp on Katarr you did not. Where then did it come from?" Master Yoda asked, "Hmm."  
Daly sighed and looked down at his hands, "Master I-I can't tell you but I know someone that I can tell if that would make you feel better," he said as he made eye contact with the old Jedi Master.  
"Padawan Dubreas, no doubt?" Master Yoda asked.  
Daly nodded his head and then he received a quick scolding and warning about attachments causing Jedi to turn to the dark side.  
"I understand Master, Ashlyn and I are just friends," Daly said as he tried to reassure the Grand Master that the statement was true.  
"Go now, Padawan Solak, dismissed you are," Master Yoda said as Daly vacated the room and returned to the Jedi Council Chamber closely followed by Master Yoda to find Ashlyn in the middle of the circle of Jedi Masters.  
She turned and smiled softly in greeting to Daly but then immediately turned back around upon receiving a smile back.  
"We are glad to have you back among our midst Padawan Dubreas and we are pleased to see you are on the way back to full health and steady recovery," Master Ki-Adi Mundi said graciously.  
Ashlyn bowed to the Master slightly, "Thank you Master Mundi," she said as she sensed Daly coming to stand next to her.  
"Even so, we are in need of you and your friends to go on another mission as soon you are fully recovered, Padawan," Master Windu said straight to the point.  
"Of course, what is the mission Masters?" Ashlyn asked.  
"You will need to come back here with the others and we will give you all the assignment together," Master Windu instructed.  
Ashlyn and Daly bowed before leaving the tower to go find the others.  
"Do you think they're ready for this?" Anakin asked.  
"Don't worry Anakin, we will be there with them every step of the way," Obi-wan replied in reassurance.

* * *

All seven Padawans stood in the middle of the circle of the Jedi Council as they were being given their next mission. They were to track and hunt down the Sith that had remained undetected until now to the Jedi Order. All of them would be split up into groups to search different systems so that more ground would be covered quickly. After fifteen minutes of assigning the groups to their tasks, they all bowed in unison and filed out of the circular room. Upon exiting the room they all relaxed and went on their way to the Archives to go start researching their assignments for the mission. Daly and Ash had been paired for the first part in which they had to return to Katarr to investigate the camp that Daly had found. While everyone else was to stay at the Temple and prepare for their assignments. Then Daly and Raven were to go to Hutt space, Jania and Treb would be the base of operations, Ashlyn and Gav would be going to the sith home worlds while Stret manned the Starship in the Core which would be where the base in which under no circumstances was he to leave. The Jedi Council had been aiming to put the Padawans to the ultimate test by putting them in their strongest and weakest areas. There would also be some others joining them from the Temple on the planet of Drazia but the group didn't know any names yet. Masters Skywalker and Kenobi would be overseeing the mission and they were going to have some help from a few friends as well. As they entered the Archives Hall Jania stopped outside and caught Ashlyn's attention.  
"What's wrong Jania?" Ashlyn asked curiously with a slightly furrowed brow.  
"How are you doing with - you know – everything that's happened?" Jania asked in concern.  
Ashlyn sensed that the girl was referring to Kyra and sighed, "Still trying to get my head around it but overall I'm alright," she said.  
Jania nodded, "There's someone that I think you would like to meet," she said as she walked further down the hallway.  
Ashlyn followed her and then they came to a room that occupied by four people; Eric, Master Kenobi, a girl who was obviously a smuggler and a man who was clad in body armour similar to what the clones had worn during the war.  
"Padawans," Obi-wan greeted with a smile.  
"You had us worried there for a while Ash," Eric said.  
"So this is Ashlyn?" the other smuggler asked.  
"Umm sorry do I know you?" Ashlyn inquired curiously.  
"No sorry, I'm Inoma Skylark, a friend of Eric and a smuggler," Inoma introduced herself, "I have heard a lot about you though."  
Ashlyn looked at Jania accusingly who giggled and shrugged her shoulders with a small smile of guilt on her face.  
"Hey it wasn't just me you know," Jania defended herself.  
"Ash, this Stones a former clone of the Republic army who works for Eric," Obi-wan said introducing her to the clone behind him.  
Stones stood at attention and saluted before relaxing again.  
"Ashlyn is the leading Padawan of this mission," Obi-wan informed, "You two better be on your way back to the Archives to prepare for the mission," he directed the two Padawans.  
"Yes Master," the two girls said before bowing and then leaving.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _What will their next mission be? What is Darth Solak planning? and will Daly be able to reveal his darkest secrets to his friends?_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	21. Chapter 20-Preparation

**Chapter 20-Preparation**

"I need to get back into shape," Ashlyn huffed as she continued to deflect the blaster bolts from the remote that was set to medium. It annoyed her to the fullest extent because she usually had the remotes set close to the highest difficulty.  
"Or maybe you just need a real opponent," Daly suggested as he came to stand next to her.  
Ashlyn used the Force to turn the remote off and then turned to face the owner of the voice, deactivating her two lightsabers.  
"Oh really?" Ashlyn inquired in a joking fashion.  
"Well everyone else is sparring and Stret had to go do something so I am now partnerless," Daly pointed out the obvious.  
"Alright then," Ashlyn smirked as she drew her two lightsabers out and activated them.  
Daly quirked an eyebrow at her in astonishment, "That's hardly fair don't you think?" he asked slightly nervous.  
"Not really, my disadvantage at the moment is being out of shape whereas you have been up and running around," Ashlyn said simply.  
Daly sighed, "Okay but don't be too good?" he asked politely as he activated his blade and the sparring began.  
The fight was long and complicated due to Ashlyn's dual wielding as well as Daly's skill and strength but it was fun and interesting to say the least. Both of them were being challenged in ways they had never been before. Ashlyn wasn't used to being so badly out of shape while Daly wasn't used to keeping tabs on two lightsabers. Eventually, the duel ended by Daly jumping over Ashlyn's head and pointing the tip of his blade towards the back of his opponent's neck as if he was about to behead her. Ashlyn and Daly stood there stock still for a few moments while they were both sweating and breathing heavily as they were trying to catch their breaths. Daly deactivated his blade and clipped it to his belt as Ashlyn did the same before turning around to face him.  
"How was that?" Daly asked.  
"Very good actually, you were right," Ashlyn replied.  
Daly frowned slightly, "About what?"  
"That I needed to practice with a living opponent rather than a droid," Ashlyn said.  
"How about we take a break and watch everyone else?" Daly suggested with a smile.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I could use a timeout," Ashlyn agreed as she followed Daly over to a bench and picked up her drink bottle and took a long draught from it.  
They sat down and watched as everyone else practised and helped each other learn from their mistakes.  
"Ash-," Daly started but then stopped.  
Ashlyn looked at him and quirked her eyebrow in curiosity, "Yes?"  
Daly sighed, "Nothing, don't worry about it," he said and when the other Padawan didn't look convinced Daly groaned.  
"Daly, when I was out cold, did you by any chance visit me?" Ashlyn asked.  
Daly's eyes shot up to meet hers in shock, "Yes I-I did," he stuttered a reply, "How did you kno-," he began to ask when she answered the question before he finished it.  
"I heard your voice at one point," Ashlyn replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"What was it like?"  
"It was a nightmare of nothingness; a complete pitch black void," Ashlyn said and she sported a very scared look on her face as she explained it.  
"It was like being locked inside your own mind with nothing in it, kind of like meditating but without the Force and access to the bonds you share with people," Ashlyn explained, "And then at one point all of that went away, I could sense you and I could hear your voice. Asking me not to give up, to keep fighting and-," Ashlyn paused as she looked into Daly's eyes.  
"And?" Daly tried to prompt her to continue.  
Ashlyn shook her head as she looked away, "I must have been imagining it," she said.  
Daly took one of Ashlyn's hands in his and shook his head when she looked back up at him again and said reassuringly, "No, you weren't."  
Ashlyn frowned slightly, stood up and faced away from him slightly.  
"Daly we can't, it's against the code," Ashlyn whispered, "We would be kicked out of the Order."  
Daly stood up as Ashlyn turned to face him again, "No we won't because the Council isn't going to find out," he said.  
"Daly, our Masters are on the Council remember. I don't know about you but it's not easy for me to keep secrets from my Master. I can guarantee you that they probably already have their suspicions and it wouldn't take long for them to uncover the truth," Ashlyn said.  
"So does this mean you feel the same way?" Daly asked.  
Ashlyn nodded her head as she put her arms around Daly's waist and he wrapped his own around her shoulders.  
"No one can know okay?" Ashlyn asked.  
Daly nodded in agreement, "Okay."

* * *

"We must leave now!" Darth Solak called out to his Apprentice from his meditation chamber which was situated on the ship.  
"Why?" Jaira asked upon entry into the room.  
"The Jedi Council know of our existence here, take us back to Nar Shaada. We will have to move onto the second plan because of your mistakes," Darth Solak ordered as he felt his daughter leave and head for the cockpit.  
"At least I'm getting off this wasteland," Jaira snarled under her breath as she prepared the ship for take-off.  
Once in Hyperspace, Jaira moved to sit back down where she had begun reconstructing a new lightsaber and then all she would need to do after the completion of the blade would be to take the weapon to Korriban and do the ritual. Korriban was the ancient homeworld of the Sith and was a very holy place. The name had apparently been changed recently by another Sith Lord that had been trying to overthrow the Galaxy but had failed. Her father had apparently despised the man and so refused to use the new name just as he believed that the Solak bloodline should continue forever and remain pure.  
Jaira didn't come out of the deep meditation until she heard the beeping of the hyperdrive telling her that they were exiting hyperspace. She stood up and took her seat again as she watched the planet below appear and she made a direct beeline to her intended destination. It was nice to be back on Nar Shaada with everything so familiar and unchanged. Jaira landed the ship on the platform gently and the left the cockpit. She walked down the ramp and was met by the one other family member in her life; her cousin.  
"Jaira, it's nice to see you have arrived back safely and you too Master," she said as she bowed deeply as Darth Solak rushed past her, acting as if she did not exist.  
The three of them entered the building that belonged to Jaira's father and they began finalising the second plan for the eradication of the Jedi Order.

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _What will happen in the next instalment. I have posted the next story which is titled: Adventures of the Templars #3: The Dark is Rising. Please review and enjoy the rest of the series._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


End file.
